


The Pilgrimage

by Jenny_Elson5



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Music charts, Richard third, Roman ruins, medieval banquets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Elson5/pseuds/Jenny_Elson5
Summary: A follow up to Trilogy when Kirk, Spock and McCoy go on their homeymoon. Visit England and Spock drags them around historical places, goes to Richard the  third tomb, and a medieval banquet.





	1. The honeymoon

The three friends, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were off for their well-earned R&R, for what Spock called “The pilgrimage” to a dead king’s tomb. But as the enthusiastic Vulcan told them, there were other “delights” too.

  
McCoy had to admit that he did not “Go a bomb” on history, but his two friends had invited him, so could not say no to the kindly meant invitation, as it had been given with so much love. Anyway, Jim and Spock deserved the break after all the fuss when they had been married. They now needed to settle down after their lovely day when they had finally “tied the knot”.

  
They arrived at their destination via the R&R shuttle. They hired an air-car to give them freedom to move around as Spock had quite an itinerary and was now as excited as a schoolboy. The ‘car was no near as comfortable as Sarek’s “Ambassadorial” limo, but adequate enough. Spock did the driving, aided by sat nav. After the usual boring red-tape at the shuttle bay they were at last underway through the sunny English countryside towards the ancient city of Leicester.

  
The drive was surprising. Sheep and cows grazed on the lush pastures. They even saw pretty thatched cottages surrounded by gardens planted with flowers of every hue. Soon, they were in the city. Spock easily navigated the wide streets and eventually drove into the underground car-park of the Holiday Inn.

  
“Well done, Spock!” McCoy commented.” I sure couldn’t have done that, they drive on the wrong side of the road, for heaven’s sake!”

  
“Quite simple with the aid of the sat-nav. And who is to say it is the wrong side of the road?”

  
“Shut up, you two!” admonished Jim. “Let’s go now!”

  
Hefting their luggage, they found the hotel reception, signed and paid for their rooms. McCoy gazed around scratching his head. “I’m sure I’ve been here before!”

  
“Perhaps a medical conference?” Jim suggested. “Or your alta ego?”

  
“I dunno. Maybe come to me later. Let’s go to our rooms and dump our belongings, eh?”

  
The rooms were excellent….as they had expected. Jim and Spock had a huge king-sized bed, McCoy a generous double. There was also a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and a little bottle of chocolate.

Thirty minutes later, they met up with Bones in the hotel restaurant. At least there was a good vegetarian choice for Spock, who opted for veggie pizza. Both Jim and Bones ordered the very English roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

  
They ate in silence for a while, enjoying their meal until Spock said:“How is your dead bovine?”

  
Bones spluttered on his. “Spock, must you say that?”

  
“Take no notice of him, Bones! He’s only trying to wind you up!”

  
“It’s the first time I’ve had Yorkshire pudding.” Bones confessed. “But you know what they say? When in Rome…….”

  
“We are not in Rome,” Spock pointed out. “And neither are we in Yorkshire, either. We are…..”

  
“Shut up!” Jim and Bones said in unison, both laughing. Then, the meal progressed in blessed silence. At the bar, they tried half pints of the local beer, a good way to end their first day of R&R. By now, it was quite dark outside.

  
“I’m bushed!” Bones declared with a yawn. “And my bed looks cosy, so I’ll be off now. Nighty pighty you two!” With that he was off.

  
Once in their own suite, Jim sprawled onto the bed. “Wow! We’ll have fun tonight!” he exclaimed, holding his arms out to Spock, who came into them.” And what, my gorgeous Vulcan, will we be doing tomorrow? Go see your King Richard, eh?”

  
“No, Jim….”

  
“No? But that is why we came here!”

  
“Tomorrow is what Terrans call Sunday.”

  
“So?”

  
“For many Terrans, Sunday is a holy day. Especially in a cathedral where King Richard is interred. It would not be appropriate for sightseers to interrupt.”

  
“Suppose so,” Jim agreed. “So what have you planned?”

  
“Oh, there is so much, Jim!” Spock said, excitement shining in his dark eyes.

  
“Try me, my love.”

  
“A few k's away from the city is Bradgate Park, which was once the home of Lady Jane Grey, the Nine Day Queen.”

  
“Nine days, eh? She didn’t last long!” Jim now knew, from years of experience, that he would have to settle for a Spock 'History lesson', which seemed to engross his lover.

  
“Jane was not really heir to the English throne, and it was not her wish to be Queen. It was all to do with her ambitious male family members, specifically her Father and Husband, who wished the rank, power and wealth involved. After a nine day reign, she was executed at the Tower of London.”

  
“Ouch!” Jim commented.

  
“Jim, the ancient park is said to be beautiful. And there is still a herd of red deer, direct descendants from Jane’s time, thousands of years ago. There are the remains of Janes’ home, and a folly called Old John. But that is not all. In another park, there is a ruined abbey. One that King Henry the eighth destroyed. The tomb of Cardinal Wolsey is there. He was fleeing from the king, and died at the abbey. And then……”

  
“Spock, enough! Enough of your history lesson!”

  
Chastened, Spock nodded. “Then tomorrow we will go to Bradgate Park, home of Lady Jane Grey. And I must get postcards to send to my mother. She likes history too.”

  
That decided at last, Jim gave a sigh of relief, his hands beginning to explore Spock’s body, loving all the warm, secret places that awakened his own body. In the big king-sized bed, they had all the space they needed. Jim took Spock’s hand into his, fingering the wedding ring.

  
“I love being married to you.”

  
“And I to you, my T’hy’la, “ Spock whispered into Jim’s ear, fingering Jim’s wedding ring.

  
Soon, they were naked; admiring each other’s aroused bodies, eagerly awaiting the wonderful sensations of their most perfect love.


	2. Bradgate Park

Next morning, they met McCoy at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Spock ordered his usual muesli. Jim and McCoy ordered “Full English”, although neither of them was quite sure what that was. When their meals came, they were amazed.

  
Eggs, sausage, bacon, fried tomatoes, baked beans, fried bread and four pieces of toast! Spock eyed the two plates, almost laughing and looking virtuous as he chewed on his muesli while the other two waded through their “Full English.” In the end, Jim offered him a piece of toast, now spread with strawberry jam, which he declined. Just as they were about to depart, the breathless receptionist approached their table.

  
“Sirs, I’m awfully sorry to disturb you! But if I don’t get your autographs, my son will never forgive me!”

  
“Oh, sure!” Jim signed his name on the wedding holo, which featured all three of them on the wedding podium. Taking his cue, McCoy signed, as too did Spock, in Vulcan script.

  
“I watched your wedding on the box! I really loved it. But please do not tell my boss, I’m not really supposed to……”

  
“Our lips are sealed.” Jim promised her, handing the autographed holo back. As she hurried back, he glanced at his two friends. Everyone was dressed casually in jeans and tee shirts. But there was one pointy eared problem.

  
“Spock, my dearest, I do love your pointy ears, but as much as I adore them, please cover them up! Otherwise, we’ll be bothered wherever we go. It seems that the entire galaxy watched our wedding!”

  
“I do have a solution, Jim. Kevin Riley gave me this before our departure.”

  
He burrowed into his jeans pocket and pulled out a blue woolly hat with a fox emblem on the front. He pulled it on, and Bones spluttered with laughter as Spock pulled it over his ears.

  
“I think this will stop us being bothered. Lie-Cester is the home of the championship soccer team." He announced proudly.

  
“It would sure put me off!” mused Bones, but Jim decided he liked the look.

  
“Ignore him!” he told Spock. "You look fine to me. Come on, let’s go.”

  
At the car park there was an inevitable discussion at the side of the ‘car. “Will you drive, doctor?” Spock offered. McCoy shook his head.

  
“No thanks! I would end up on the wrong side of the road. Why do the Brits have to be different?”

  
“They are not. The tradition goes back hundreds of years. When on horseback, in unruly times, the sword hand….mainly the right hand…needed to be free to weild a sword. It is the rest who are different.”

  
“Eh? Horseback….swords? What the hell are you on about?”

  
“Jim?” Spock offered, indicating the controls.

  
Having listened to the spat, he grinned. “Okay, I’ll drive to this Bradgate Park, and you can drive back, okay?”

  
That settled, they all climbed in, and Spock set the sat-nav.

  
“Onwards to the Nine Day Queen!” Jim joked.

  
They were soon out of the city and through the pleasant English countryside, passing villages such as Anstey and Newton Linford. Remembering that it was Sunday, ancient churches had their bells ringing to call the faithful to worship whatever God they believed in.

  
Finally, they reached the entrance to the park, where Spock fed in coins to the parking machine, which resulted in a sticker they placed on the ‘car windscreen to prove they had paid. Climbing over an ancient style, they were finally inside the park, once home to the Nine Day Queen. Ahead of them was a beautiful vista of ferns and ancient trees, some so old they had split into two. A stream meandered through, so clear the bottom could be seen. On the other bank in a more wooded area, they had a brief glimpse of the red deer herd.

  
Atop of the steep, rocky hill they could just make out the ruins of a palatial house, and opposite, a folly, shaped like a beer mug.

  
“Oh, wow! This is glorious!” Jim exclaimed.

  
“Do we have to climb up there!” Bones asked grumpily, pointing to the top of the hill. “It’s almost a mountain!”

  
“It is not a mountain. And doctor, you are always telling us that exercise is good!”

  
Laughing, Jim caught Spock’s hand. “Stop complaining, you old grouse! I can’t wait to get up there! And maybe see Jane’s ghost! Cummon, let’s go!”

  
It was a pleasant amble up the hill along a well-worn path, brushing aside the sweet smelling ferns and the long grass. It was obviously a popular spot, where children played in the shallow steam and climbed outcrops of rock. Halfway there, McCoy began to lag behind. Spock offered him a hand, something he rarely did with anyone apart from Jim. Bones appreciated the gesture, and took the Vulcan’s hand. So, in the group of their special trilogy, they finally conquered the climb.

  
Up so high now, they had a glorious vista of the English countryside, perhaps how it had been thousands of years ago. Opposite was the strange beer-mug folly. Of course, it was Spock who knew all about it.

  
“It’s called Old John,” he informed them. "John was an old and well-loved servant. He was building a bonfire on Beacon Hill when he fell into the flames and burned to death. The Grey family built the memorial, and to this day it is called Old John, and can be seen as far away as Lie-cester.”

  
“Lester,” corrected Jim.

  
Alas, the ancient home of Lady Jane Grey was in ruins. The outline remained, and some partial walls, so they were able to form an idea of what it may once have looked like.

“Illogical, I know, but it is said that Janes’ headless body haunts the ruins. Jane never wanted to be Queen; it was her awful father-in-law and husband that forced it upon her."

  
By now, McCoy, who’d had enough of history, wandered off, and then suddenly appeared from behind a broken wall.

  
“WooooWooooo! Here comes the headless ghost!” Jim laughed. Spock looked unamused.

  
“Let’s go!” Jim suggested, anxious to avoid another spat. “By the time we climb down we’ll be hungry, and ready for lunch. And look down there! I can see an ice-cream van!”

  
“Would you like one?” Spock asked.

  
“I always like ice-cream.”

  
“And me! Bones said. “Haven’t had one for yonks!”

  
“Then I will hurry and purchase ice-cream. I have some English money.”

  
With that, he hurried off, his long legs eating up the space towards the van. But when he arrived, there were so many choices and as he stood making up his mind, a line of children formed behind him. He quickly asked for three “ninety nines”. To his surprise, they were delivered into his hands; swirls of soft, creamy ice-cream contained in crunchy cornets. And in each one there was a stick of flaky chocolate.

  
Somehow, he managed to pay with the unfamiliar currency, and then hurried back to his companions, licking his own and taking a bite out of the chocolate bar. It tasted so good; he took another bite…..and another…. And soon it was all gone!

  
Jim and McCoy reached him. By now, Spock was feeling a bit wobbly on his legs as his friends enjoyed their ice-cream. He forgot to lick his, and it began to run stickily through his fingers. Jim looked at him in concern.

  
“Spock, eat your ice-cream! It’s dripping everywhere!”

  
Spock gave a funny little giggle and licked his creamy fingers. He pushed his nose into the cornet, and came up with a bob on his nose.

  
“Oh no!” Jim groaned, suddenly realising what ailed his mate. “Spock, did you eat the chocolate bar in your ice-cream?”

  
“Yesh….I did indeeeed!” He giggled again.

  
“Oh no, Bones, he’s pissed! He ate his chocolate bar! Oh, why, Spock, when you know what it does to you!”

  
"It wash very nice….” He giggled again, and spoke in mangled Vulcan-cum –Standard. “Daddy will not be pleashhhed!”

  
“Bones, what can we do?”

  
“A cup of very strong coffee?” Bones suggested, trying his best not to look amused.

  
“We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

  
“Well, there is another thing, but you may not like it”

  
“What’s that?” Jim asked, now frantic as Spock tried to climb a big rock, then slithered down.

  
“Ouch! That hurts! I wanna pee!”

  
“Oh, God, it’s getting worse!”

  
McCoy strode up to Spock and took his arm quite roughly.

  
“Gerroff me!”

  
“No! Jim, if you do not want to see your mate humiliated, just make sure there is no-one around!”

  
Worried out of his mind, Jim did as Bones suggested, who half dragged the Vulcan behind a tree. “Open your damn mouth! If you don’t I’ll open it for you!”

  
Obediently, Spock opened up. Closing his eyes, knowing what was about to come. McCoy put two fingers into Spock’s mouth, praying he would not clamp down on them. Quickly, he found the gag reflex. A couple of heaves, and out came breakfast muesli and chocolate, while the doctor dodged out of the way.

  
Emptied, Spock slithered down, breathing heavily, and McCoy left him to recover. He went up to Jim, and gave him a reassuring hug.

  
“He’ll be okay in a couple of minutes, Jim.”

  
“You made him throw up?”

  
“What comes out can’t harm him. I remembered when Sarek told us that when he was a kid, he ate Amanda’s chocolate bar. He recovered when he threw up in Daddy’s posh ‘car, leaving Daddy to clear up the mess! Cummon, if he’s okay, we can get the hell outa here!”

  
Behind the tree, Spock was just getting to his feet. At least he looked a bit more normal, if a bit sticky and creased.

  
“Think you can walk in a straight line?” McCoy asked.

  
“Of course. What happened?” He looked at Jim. “Why do you look so worried, Jim?”

  
“Never mind. Just no more chocolate, eh?”

  
Remembrance came. “Oh! The chocolate bar! Oh, I must apologise, I feel so ashamed!”

  
“Forget it now,” Jim soothed.

  
“And it was quite funny!” Bones laughed. “I’ve never seen a drunken Vulcan before! I will have to cross it off my bucket list!”

  
“Bucket list?” Queried Spock

  
“Yeah. The things you want to see or do before you die!”

  
“Shut up, Bones! Jim admonished in his captain’s angry voice, and they finally got underway downhill in companionable silence until Spock pointed to a stand of trees on the opposite side of the river.

  
“Look at that! The red deer since Janes’s time!”

  
They all gazed at the magnificent herd. One stood out with his branched antlers standing proud of his head.

  
“Keeping watch over his harem,” Jim said. “I bet no other male gets first dibs at his ladies!”

  
Then, something spooked them, and they all darted away. The three friends made their way down to the car park, enjoying the leisurely walk. By now, they were all hungry, especially Spock, who had a very empty stomach.


	3. Fish, chips and mushy peas

“Let’s go native!” suggested Jim. “Look! There’s a fish and chip restaurant!”

  
“I do not eat dead sea creatures.” Spock said plaintively.

  
“”I’m sure they will have something vegan. And chips are only potatoes. You eat them.”

  
“It would depend on what they are fried in.”

  
Bones groaned as they finally reached the restaurant. “Spock, I’m fucking hungry!” he complained, and pointed to a handwritten sign. 'ALL FRIED IN VEGITABLE OIL' That decided. They trouped into the restaurant…..Well, not exactly cordon bleu, but they settled down at the table. Then discovered they had to order at the counter, where the man stood behind, dressed in an all-enveloping apron that said “CHIEF FRYER” emblazoned on the front.

  
“I’m sure I’ve seen you three before,” said Chief Fryer.

  
“We’ve never been here before.” Jim said quickly.

  
“Have I seen you on the box?”

  
“Box?” queried Spock.

  
“No! Not at all!” McCoy put in.

  
“What can I do for you Gents?”

  
“Fish and chips twice?” Jim tried.

  
“And…..? “ Eyes flicking towards Spock.

  
“Chips” Asked Spock uncertainly. ”And what Vegan fare do you purvey?”

  
“Eh?”

  
“Anything vegetarian.” Jim translated.

  
“Err….. No……Mushy peas?”

  
“Mushy peas?” Said the now bewildered Spock.

  
Chief Fryer put his hands on his hips. “Are you three having me on? Peas! Small green. Round vegetables, mushed up. Right?”

  
“Sorry,” Jim said, trying not to laugh. “He doesn’t come from around here!”

  
“You don’t say?”

  
“That sounds satisfactory.” Spock agreed.

  
“Good! Fish and chips twice, and one chips with mushy peas! Take a seat and I will bring them to you. But you pay me now.”

  
Jim fumbled with the unfamiliar coinage and handed over a banknote that said “Twenty pounds.” He received no change, and joined the others at the table, where Spock was examining the condiments on the table.

  
“Acetic acid!” he exclaimed. “Whoever wants to put acid on their food?”

  
“It is commonly called vinegar.” McCoy said helpfully.

  
“Oh, I see!” Spock said, although he did not really, and continued to examine the bottles of H.P. brown sauce, salt and pepper. Very soon, their meals came.

  
“Are you sure you have not been on the box?” asked Chief Fryer.

  
“Positive,” put in McCoy, gazing in awe at the huge slab of fish, bedecked in crispy batter, and a great mound of chips. Jim’s plate was similarly arrayed, but Spock’s….. Not only a great pile of chips, but a gloopy mass of green, without a single actual pea in sight.

  
They all tucked in, Jim and Bones tacklingthe fish and chips, Spock carefully adding the pea substance meticulously onto each chip. “I must admit,” He declared, “that it is quite tasty. How are your Dead Sea Creatures?”

  
“Good!” Jim said, as he pushed some acid-laden chips into his mouth.

  
“Good,” Bones agreed, with a forkful of Dead Sea Creature.

  
“I must programme the “Enterprise” replicator to supply mushy peas.”

  
“Don’t you dare!” Jim warned, eyeing the disgusting mush.

  
They ate in silence then. Despite their previous hunger, none of them could manage all the chips, although a good portion of the Dead Sea Creature was consumed.

  
“Right!” said Jim, putting down his knife and fork. “Upwards and onwards!”

  
He fished out a plastic banknote and put it on the table, hoping it was a big enough tip. “Where now?”

  
“Near to the hotel lies an interesting Roman Forum.”

  
Bones groaned. “Not more ruins!” He complained.

  
“Interesting ruins! Just think how old they are!”

  
“Yeah! Like me! Okay, lead on, but first, I must visit the head!”

  
Ever trying to be helpful, Spock approached Chief Fryer. “Excuse me, Sir, could you inform my friend of the location of your head?”

  
Chief Fryer glared at him. “On me frigging neck! Where do you expect my head to be?” Then a light seemed to pop into his brain, and he knocked his beefy hand onto his temple. “Gottya! O.M.G., you’re…..you’re…..Captain Kirk….Commander Spock…..” He snapped his fingers at the doctor.

  
“McCoy,” Bones assisted, trying not to laugh.

  
“Well, would ya believe it!”

  
He tapped the till, extracted money and slapped it onto the counter. “Meals on me, Gents! I knew I’d seen you on the box! Many congrats on your marriage!” He looked at Spock. “Your dad has a good voice! Nessum Dorma, eh? Can you sing?”

  
“No.” Spock said adamantly. “The head?”

  
“He means…er…toilets…rest room?” Jim translated.

  
“Over there.” He pointed to where the door said GENTS, into which Bones scrambled.

  
Out in the fresh air once more, Jim laughed.

  
“Why does everyone notice my father?” Spock complained.

  
“Because he is Ambassador Sarek,” Jim said, hugging him. McCoy emerged from the gents.

  
“What’s the betting he’ll have a big notice in his window? Captain Kirk and Commander Spock ate here! Cummon, let’s get to your pile of stones!”

  
They reached the Bradgate ‘car park, only to be confronted by a uniformed Jobsworth.

  
“This your car?” he demanded.

  
“No,” said Spock. “We have hired it.”

  
“Even so, you are now parked illegally.”

  
“We paid!” objected Jim.

  
“For two hours. That means you are overdue by nearly two hours, and you owe……” He consulted his padd. “Fifty Pounds!”

  
“You must be joking!” McCoy objected, which made Jobsworth snarl.

  
“Do I look like I’m joking? Fifty pounds please!”

  
Not wanting to incur the wrath of the guy, Jim delved into his pocket. “Do you accept Fed Credits? It’s all I’ve got.”

  
Jobsworth shook his head. “No! All I can accept is pounds sterling. Fifty of them , please.” Then he took a sudden deep breath. “You….You…. Captain Kirk of the Starship “Enterprise.” Commander Spock! Doctor McCoy! Oh, forget the fine! I am so honoured to meet you!”

  
He shook hands with them, even Spock, who withdrew quickly.

  
“My old lady watched your wedding!” he went on, oblivious to the tension. “Loved it, she did!” He looked at Spock. And your Dad! Oh boy can he sing! My old lady was in tears when he sang I Will always love you! To your Mum! I bet he was fun to live with!”

  
“No!” Spock said frostily. “He was not!”

  
“Look,” Jim said, anxious to divert Jobsworth, as Spock was looking angry now. ”We’ll pay your fine in fed-credits. That is all we have.” He pulled out all he did have, but Jobsworth shook his head.

  
“No, Sir, I will overlook it just for this once…..If I can have your autographs? For my old lady?”

  
For the sake of sanity, and the prevention of Spock’s obvious anger, they all agreed. They all signed on a scrappy piece of paper, then heaved a sigh of relief when he walked away almost skipping.

  
Jim hugged Spock, noting his tension.

  
“Calm down, my love. I thought you were about to deck the guy. I love you.” He kissed him and some of the tension dissipated.

  
“Sarek’s caused quite a stir!” McCoy commented. “He’ll be top of the music charts if he aint careful!”

  
“That’s enough, Bones!” Jim ordered. Come on now; let’s go to your Roman Ruins.”

  
Before they started off, Spock insisted on visiting the little souvenir shop in Newtown Linford. McCoy stomped about, his hands in his jeans pockets, looking totally disinterested.

  
“What the hell is he doing now?”

  
“He wants to send some mementos to Amanda. She is interested in history."

  
“Huh!”

  
“Well I think it’s nice to remember his mother.”

  
“Huh!”

  
Thankfully, before the doctor could get even more grumpy, Spock purchased his postcards and little booklets. Then, without further ado they again reached the ‘car park, where Jobsworth waved to them.

  
“Spock, my Love, have you fully recovered from your…er…chocolate rush? Can you drive?”

  
“Of course. I am fully recovered. What did you do to me, Doctor?”

  
“Never mind! Now, for Pete’s sake, let’s get on with it!”

  
Soon they were on their way, and within an hour were back in the hotel ‘car park, having been driven there by a very sober Spock. They all trooped into reception. McCoy tried to escape to his room, but Jim called him back.

  
“You only have to cross the road,” Jim told him. “Come on, misery! Let’s go to the next historical wonder!”

  
“Huh!” Came the only comment, but Bones followed Jim and Spock outside, where the sun still shone.

  
The road was busy, but they had to cross. Looking the “Wrong way”, McCoy almost got himself killed, and barely made a step back from a thundering truck that whistled by, sounding its horn.

  
“Bones! You almost got squashed!” Jim said.

  
“Damn Brits, going the wrong way!”

  
“It is not….” Spock began.

  
“Yeah, I know! Swords and horses!”

  
“Let us all go safely,” Jim advised, and finally, all three made it across the road, to where the Roman ruins spread out before them in the dip of the land.

  
“Lie-cester….I mean, Lester, was called Ratae Coritunorum in Roman times. This was the forum, the market place. The initial archelogical dig cleared the high wall in front of you, which was known as the Jewry Wall. Then further excavations discovered the entire sight.”

  
“Spock, can’t you see something awry here?” McCoy commented wryly. “You are a leading Federation scientist and the first officer of the flagship 'Enterprise.' Yet you have all these irrelevant facts and figures in that bloody head of yours! It doesn’t quite gel!”

  
“I am interested in history. Why is that so strange?” Spock flung his arms wide. “Just look at this!”

  
“I am doing! A pile of old stones that look like broken teeth!”

  
“Shut up you two!” Jim told them. “And Bones, let Spock enjoy his history! Let’s go down there now!”

  
They descended the steps into the forum in blessed silence, to be met by the guide, who fortunately did not recognise them, and she gave them a well -rounded tour. Then left them to wander around. Bones laughed at the sign that indicated Roman Latrines.

  
“How the hell do they know that?” He asked, amused. "Unless they found Roman shit!”

  
“Why not?” Spock asked. “Archaeologists have discovered fossel dinosaur…err…deposits, so why not Roman?"

  
“Aw shucks! You spoil all my fun!”

  
Finally, they left the forum and Spock dived into the little souvenir shop. He seemed to be in seventh heaven, purchasing little books of photos, Roman coins, and a replica Roman necklace for his mother.

  
“It will cost you a fortune to send that lot through the interstellar mail!” Jim commented, but Spock shook his head.

  
My mother is worth it all.”

  
Jim squeezed his hand. “Of course she is, my love.”

  
They made it safely across the road, and when they reached the hotel they split up into their rooms for showers and changes of clothes. Jim and Spock were soon in the shower, soaping their bodies in a manipulation of tension. As their organs rose, they pressed their bodies together, enjoying the feel of their penises stroking each other.

  
Soon, Jim could no longer resist taking Spock’s lovely green shaft into his hand, fingering the two ridges. Spock took Jim’s penis, a finger circling the glans. It did not take long to reach a climax, so strong it brought him to his knees. Then, it was easy to take Spock’s penis into his mouth, who jerked into his climax and came in Jim’s mouth.

  
As they were just coming down from their love-making, the in-room telephone rang.

  
“Oh hell! What now!” Jim sighed as he stepped from the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to answer.

  
To his surprise, Uhura’s voice came loud and clear.

  
“Sir, I’m really sorry to disturb your R&R, but this seemed urgent.

  
“Why? What’s happened?” His tension went up a notch.

  
“Oh, nothing to do with the ship, Captain. It’s Admiral Nogura trying to reach you, and it did sound urgent.”

  
“Can you patch him through, Nyota?”

  
“Yes. Sir. Give me a couple of minutes, and he’ll be through.”

  
Two minutes later, the admiral came through. Fortunately, no visuals, as Jim was wearing only a towel.

  
“Jim, at last! “ Nogura exclaimed. “Where the hell have you been?”

  
“Sightseeing, Sir. Roman ruins, things like that.”

  
“Listen, I know it’s your honeymoon…..err…..why did you take McCoy?”

  
“He is our friend, Sir.”

  
“Oh, I see. Well, let’s get on with it, shall we? Your wedding has made waves, Jim!”

  
“Good ones, I hope?”

  
“Excellent ones indeed. I think the entire galaxy watched! It has worked wonders for the Inter-Species Programme, and same-sex marriage too.”

  
“I can almost hear a ‘but’ coming on.” Jim said warily.

  
“Well, maybe, Jim. Listen, the entire popular media are howling for interviews, but you bloody well disappeared into the middle of England, for God’s sake! So could we PLEASE set up a media conference with you and Spock, just to shut them up? We…. The Federation and Starfleet do not want the media to think we are being underhand and deliberately hiding you away!”

  
“Sir, Commander Spock would not like that!”

  
“Well bloody well persuade him, then! It is important. Your wedding has created so much goodwill. Even among Klingons, Romulans and some Orions. We cannot let all that go up in a puff of smoke!”

  
“Have you included Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda?”

  
“Your new mum and dad, eh?”

  
“Yes, Sir,” said Jim, gritting his teeth.

  
“Well, we have. The Ambassador declined, but is…err… being persuaded. I think he will eventually. It is diplomacy, after all.”

  
“If we agree, Sir, definitely not tomorrow. We are going to the tomb of King Richard the Third, and this is very special to Spock."

  
“Then the following day? Your hotel is willing to set everything up, and I can inform the media.”

“We would not answer any personal questions, Sir.”

  
“Understood. And thanks, Jim. Much appreciated your co-operation. Have a good time with your King Richard!”

  
“He is dead, Sir!”

  
“Well, even I knew that! And I may see you personally. Oh, and I forgot, Full Dress! Must look spruced up!”

  
“Sir, we’re on R&R. We have no uniforms with us!”

  
“Oh, don’t worry Jim. I’ll see to it that you will have your uniforms sent down to you! Bye!”

  
Before Jim could say more, or protest at someone going into private quarters to obtain uniforms, Nogura had gone. Cursing, he returned to Spock, who was now dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt.

  
“What was all that about?” he asked.

  
“That was Nogura. He wants us to…no, orders us to…to give a media conference the day after tomorrow."

  
“No, Jim!” Spock sounded horrified.

  
“I told him you wouldn’t like it, but there was nothing I could do. Even worse, he’s sending over our uniforms for when we perform!”

  
He told Spock of the rest of the conversation. “It’s an order more or less. He did agree that we would not answer personal questions, and he did agree for it to be the day after tomorrow. He’s already contacted Sarek. At first, he declined, but he is….in the admiral’s words, being persuaded, as a matter of diplomacy.”

  
“And my…our….father will eventually agree,” Spock stated. “He is a diplomat. How can he refuse when there is so much interest?”

  
“Well, there it is. But we will have our day with King Richard. We can still do what we wanted tomorrow. Guess now I’ll have to break the news to Bones. Wish me luck!”

  
“I do not like it!” was the answer he expected from the doctor.

  
“Neither do I, but the call comes from on high… from those who pay our salaries. ‘Sides, it can’t be too bad. We’ve faced the media before.”

  
“Got no fucking choice, have we?”

  
“No, we have not. Now, let’s go to dinner.”


	4. Richard III

They did not make love that night, just hugged each other, and spooned into each other, finally sleeping fitfully.

  
At least there was something to look forward to. Having showered and dressed, Jim knocked on McCoy’s door.

  
“Wakey wakey!” he called softly, and tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked. Pushing his head cautiously around, he found Bones fully dressed, sitting on his bed watching the news on the screen.

  
“Hey, look at this, Jim! Wouldya credit it! Guess what? Sarek has topped the Fed music charts, not once but twice! Nessum Dorma, and I will always Love you!”

  
He grinned up at Jim. ”I was only joking when I said it yesterday, but never believed it!”

  
Jim glanced at the screen, at Sarek singing. “Please do not mention this to Spock! He will not be amused! Now, come to breakfast. Then we’ll be off to the car-park King.”

  
“He’s bound to find out. Spock, I mean, not the King!”

  
“Not by us! Now come on!”

Having learned their lesson the day before, they avoided “Full English”, and opted for scrambled egg on toast, while Spock had his usual muesli.

  
McCoy kept gazing at Spock shirt. “Why are you wearing an emblem of a pig on your shirt?”

  
“It is not a pig! It is a wild boar, the emblem of King Richard.”

  
“OH,” McCoy said, and continued munching his toast, looking amused. “Going the whole hog, eh?” He gave a wicked smirk.

  
“Spock, ignore him!” Jim warned before anything could become of it.

  
He drained his coffee, and finished the last bite of his breakfast. “Let’s get this show on the road! To the car park, Spock?”

  
“No. We will walk to the Cathedral.”

  
“WALK!” McCoy sounded horrified.

  
“It is not far to the Cathedral. And as you are always telling us, exercise is good for us!”

  
“As long as you know where we are going!”

  
“I do indeed.”

  
“Then lean on!”

 

They were soon crossing the busy road….carefully. With them remembering McCoy’s brush with the truck. Jim and Spock were hand in hand, enjoying the morning sunshine and the leisurely stroll. Even without a map, Spock’s sense of direction led them on.

  
“We are now in the most ancient part of the city,” He explained. “And a few metres away from now….”

They came across a humped back bridge that spanned a sluggish river. The bridge had curious niches inside the walling. They came to a brief halt.

  
“The River Soar,” Spock the Vulcan, scientist and First Officer of the Flagship Enterprise, historian et al  “The bridge is called 'Bow Bridge' because of its hump. Originally, Richard led his army across this, to the battleground of Bosworth. It is said that he refused to offer coin to a beggar woman and she cursed him. Saying that as he rode out with such pride, he would return a fallen man. After his death. Richards’s body was flung naked across a horse, and was returned to the city and the monks in the priory. Legend has it that as they went across the bridge his skull was struck violently against this structure. On his discovery in the council car park it was found that his skull had been fractured.”

  
“Spock!” McCoy almost spat out, “Where the hell did you find all this?”

  
“Ever heard of a computer, Doctor, or do you really rely on rattles and beads?”

  
“Spock, what are those niches for?” Jim asked quickly, anxious to avoid another spat.

  
“Bow Bridge is a pack horse one. Transport of goods was by horse, with the goods packed in bags either side. Pedestrians had to dodge in the niches to avoid being squashed.”

  
“And poor Richard was taken over here to the Greyfriars monks, who busied him in the grounds of the abbey that was.”

  
“Yes. The last Plantagenet King. Is that not so sad?”

  
“Very sad,” Jim agreed gently, giving him a hug.

  
“I must now go to the florist shop. I saw one over there!”

  
McCoy exploded with laughter. “A florist? What the hell for?”

  
Spock tactfully ignored him, and disappeared into the sweet smelling shop, emerging minutes later clutching three white roses. McCoy laughed again. “Well, what do you look like!”

  
“The white rose of Richard Plantagenet. Jim, yours. Doctor….?"

  
“I guess I’ll have to!” he reluctantly agreed, taking one of the roses.

  
“Are we ready now?” Spock asked. “And…..” he glared at McCoy. “In the right frame of mind. Remember, we are entering a place of worship, even if we do not personally subscribe to it.”

  
They nodded solemnly, each of them clutching their roses.

  
“The tomb, when we enter,” Spock continued undaunted, ”Is a slab of black, polished granite, on which stands the actual main body of the tomb. When Richard’s remains came here after his discovery, there was a possession from Bosworth, where there was a twenty one cannon salute, by eight medieval cannons. Shall we now go to pay our respects? The chairman of the King Richard the Third society said this in his eulogy. 'Let us now remember the good king, the warrior king, a man of integrity who only lost due to the misplaced trust in treacherous allies'.”

  
“Spock, you amaze me!” McCoy said quietly, and then followed at a respectable distance into the medieval cathedral of the Church of Saint Nicholas.

  
There was coolness inside, taking in the heady aroma of incense, and the vast age of stones. They walked together slowly, their footsteps echoing as they followed Spock to the tomb of King Richard the Third. The large tomb was made of a honey coloured Yorkshire stone, standing on a large black granite slab. The tomb was incised by a simple cross in the style of a sword. On the black granite base was carved Richard’s coat of arms, the boar, and the motto “Loyaulte me lie.” (Loyalty bind me.) The white roses of York had been set into the floor, and Jim felt it to be an awe inspiring experience.

  
Respectfully, each of them placed their white roses onto the tomb. Jim and McCoy then stepped back and sat on the nearest pew. Jim often felt duplicitous in a church of any religion, as he had none of his own, and thought he had no business to be there. But this was different, somehow, and wished he could capture the essence of it as he watched his dearest lover kneel at the tomb, his sensitive fingers placed over the stone.

  
“What’s he doing?” McCoy whispered. “Praying?”

  
“No. Seeking the king’s Katra, the soul of the king. Is Spock not so beautiful?”

  
“If you say so, Jim.”

  
They heard footsteps enter the cathedral, but did not look round; realising there must always be people coming to the tomb. Quiet footsteps approached, and suddenly, Jim recognised the visitors.

  
Sarek and Amanda had arrived. Amanda came and sat beside Jim, giving him a brief hug.

  
“Hush!” she cautioned.

  
They watched as Sarek knelt beside his son. He placed a white rose upon the tomb, and then placed an arm gently upon Sock’s shoulder. Was that not beautiful? Father and son paying homage to a long dead king, the bitter separation of eighteen years now well behind them. Jim felt tears pool in his eyes. Beside him, he heard Amanda sniff. He found her hand, and held it.

  
“I love them so much.” She whispered.

  
“And so do I,” Jim replied.

  
It was several minutes later when father and son left the tomb, and Jim thankfully stood up to greet Sarek, and welcome Spock into his arms.

  
“Was that good, my Love?”

  
“More than good,” Spock replied. “I will never forget this day.”

  
“And I will always remember sharing this day with my son and a king” Sarek agreed.

  
He held out his hand to Amanda.

  
“Come, my wife, we must make our way to the hotel.”

  
“I suppose you know that the Brits drive on the wrong side of the road?” McCoy said.

  
“I am aware. And it is NOT the wrong side, but the logically correct one.”

  
“Yeah, I know. Swords and horses!”

  
“Quite.” Sarek agreed with a tight smile.

  
“We walked here,” McCoy offered hopefully, and got his wish.

  
“You must share our ‘car,” Sarek offered magnanimously.

  
They all trooped into the sunshine….. and into a posse of newshounds.

  
Jim groaned.

  
Spock groaned.

  
Sarek, the perfect diplomat, raised his arms. “Thank you all for your interest, but now please allow my family to continue without molestation. You may take one image only. There will be more opportunities at the arranged meeting tomorrow. Thank you.”

  
That settled, the “family,” including McCoy, gathered for the photo-shoot, then the newshounds dispersed. The five of them were now free to make their way to the luxurious ‘car. There was no question who would drive. “Mr Toad,”A.K.A. Sarek, of course. They settled in.

  
“And I will, Sarek promised, keep to the correct side of the road, keep to the legal speed limit, and obey all signs, lights and roadside instructions. Does that satisfy you, my wife?”

  
In the rear, Jim stifled a laugh. Oh, how he loved those two!

  
“I am satisfied…..so far……my husband!” Amanda agreed, turning her head to wink at Jim.

  
“Starfleet persuaded you then?” Jim said as they cruised smoothly off. “I was told you had declined earlier.”

  
“I did indeed, Sarek answered as he expertly maneuvered the limo. But then, I was informed that even certain Klingons, Romulans and even Orions were interested in certain aspects. Then I realised I could not, on behalf of the Federation, bypass the opportunity of diplomacy. It was perfect timing to forward a dialogue between these people.”

  
“Why would the Klingons be interested in our wedding?” Spock queried.

  
“Interspecies unions are hot topics of discussion, galaxy wide. And if differing species can be so amicably co-joined, that could be the basis of wider joining, with goodwill and less aggression. There are so many possibilities to demonstrate. Your union, my beloved sons had given the example of so much to strive for in the future. What could be more important than that?”

  
“We married because we loved each other!” Jim protested. “We did not do with thought for the wider issues!”

  
“Love one another,” Sarek countered. “Was not that a saying of a man in the far reaches of Terran history?”

  
“Yeah, and he got himself killed!” McCoy put in, but Jim was unwilling to get into a religious argument with Sarek. Instead, he sat back to enjoy the ride.

  
“Oh look!” Amanda said, breaking the serious atmosphere. “That pretty café is advertising Afternoon Tea, by appointment. I have read about afternoon tea. It is such a civilised, English thing!”

  
“We’ve not had lunch yet,” McCoy pointed out grumpily.

  
“Would you like to go native?” Jim asked her.

  
“Oh, yes! I would indeed! I would feel like a proper lady!”

  
“Then you shall, Fair Lady! Sarek, could you turn round…safely…and try to stop?”

  
“Legally.” Put in Amanda.

  
“Err….yes, legally. I will make a booking for today. Afternoon tea for five, say at four pm. Especially for a pretty lady.”

  
Having legally turned, Sarek brought the limo to a halt and put on the brake with a decisive creak.

  
“Please do not put ideas into her head, Jim! Next, she’ll be thinking she’s…..Jane Eyre or someone!”

  
Amanda bent her head and kissed Sarek on the cheek. “And you are my lovely Mr Rochester….”

  
Sarek’s eyes turned heavenward in a familiar gesture. “See what I mean?”

  
Without further ado, Jim climbed from the car and walked over to the pretty café. Inside, the owner obviously recognised him as he made the booking, and paid.

  
“I’m sorry, but it will have to be vegetarian. My friends will accept dairy, cream, cheese, eggs, things like that. Oh, and no chocolate!”

  
“I am sure that will be no problem. We will be delighted to have you all here.”

  
“And please do not tell the media. We’ve had enough of them for one day! But if you wish, we will sign autographs and agree to one photograph.”

  
“Many thanks, Sir. I did watch your wedding. Thought it was lovely. We’ll be seeing you at four.”

  
Jim returned to the limo. Then, it was not far from the hotel……and into chaos.

  
“We do apologise for this,” Said the receptionist. “We are preparing for the media conference. At least your rooms are unaffected. Ambassador, Lady Amanda, your reserved suite is ready for you. We are honoured to welcome you to our hotel.”

  
She handed over the comp-keys. Bones snatched at his. “When do we eat?” he demanded.

  
“Bones, at four we are all going native! Just grab a sandwich from room service!”

  
“Huh!”

  
“Oh, and Sirs, your uniforms have arrived. They are all placed in their appropriate rooms.”

  
McCoy stomped off grumpily to his room. Jim and Spock followed to theirs, where they found their Full-dress Uniforms hanging in protective plastic. Attached was a note from Uhura.

  
“Sirs, I ventured into your quarters to retrieve your uniforms, as I did not like the idea of a young ensign delving into your privacy. Honestly, I did not. Anyway, best of luck! We’ll be watching you on the big screens in Rec Room one. Mr Spock, I hope you met your King Richard. Captain, how is Doctor McCoy coping with all the history? We will welcome you aboard home to the Enterprise shortly. Love, Nyota.”

  
“Well, thanks goodness for Nyota!” Spock said. He looked tired now, probably due to the mental fatigue he had used at the king’s tomb.

  
“Are you hungry, Spock?"

  
“No,” came the short reply. “You?”

  
“Not particularly. And we’ll be having Amanda’s wish to be a Victorian lady soon. But so far, we’ve had a wonderful day, my love.”

  
“I will never forget today, Jim! That, and our wedding day. Just two sublime days. I am so….so…….”

  
“Happy?”

  
“Yes, happy.”

  
“Well, now I am ready for a shower and change of clothes. Just jeans and a t-shirt. We do not have much time.”


	5. Afternoon tea

They showered together as usual, then redressed into their casual clothes. Spock took out the bag he had obtained from the forum.

  
“We must see our parents now, Jim.”

  
“Okay, let’s go see them.”

  
Sarek and Amanda had settled into their suite. Sarek was dressed in black trousers and a Vulcan tunic, Amanda in a pretty dress. Spock delved into his bag.

  
“Father, we visited the Roman Forum. These are genuine shards of Roman pottery, and some genuine coins. I thought you would like them in your study.” He gave Sarek the items.

  
“Thank you for thinking of me, Spock. I will indeed put them into pride of place.”

  
Then he took out the necklace. “Mother, for you. A replica silver Roman necklace.”

  
He placed it gently around his mother’s neck, fastening the clasp.

  
“Oh, Spock, it is so beautiful!” She was close to tears. "Thank you so much. I will treasure it always.”

  
“Spock, stay with your parents." Jim said, rising "I’ll go see Bones. He seemed a bit grumpy. Must try to soothe his ruffled feathers!”

  
“I hope it is nothing we have done!” Amanda said. Jim shook his head.

  
“No!” he laughed. "Bones is often grumpy! That’s why we love him! I’ll see you later, when we go back in time!”

  
At least Bones opened up to him when Jim tapped on his door. There was an empty coffee cup, and a plate on the little table. He had obviously showered, as a damp towel was on his bed. He was now dressed in jeans and a flowery shirt.

  
“Feel better now, Bones?”

  
“Yeah. my blood sugar was getting low. I’m sorry, Jim, but I’m not all that interested in this history.”

  
“Well, we’re nearly done here.”

  
“And Spock is a know-it-all!”

  
“He’s a scientist. He likes facts and figures. He’s also an historian, thanks to his mother. It excites him.”

  
“I know. And I am sorry, Jim. At least this tea thingy should be some fun. Can’t say I’m looking forward to tomorrow though.”

  
“Neither am I,” Jim confessed. But at least we have Sarek the diplomat to keep a lid on things.”

  
“You always were a dreadful optimist!”

  
“Better than seeing the black side of everything.”

  
“I guess.“ Bones agreed. “Now get back to your lover boy! Call me when you need to go out. For Amanda’s sake, I’ll be cheerful.”

Fifteen minutes before four o clock, they all met in reception. Amanda, ever sensitive, gave McCoy a hug.

  
“Better now, doctor?"  
“I am now, all the better for seeing you again, and getting a hug from a lovely lady.”

  
“Glad to have helped. Are we all ready?”

  
They were. It was not a long walk as they all set off, Jim and Spock hand in hand, Amanda in Sarek’s, whether he liked it or not. Anxious to include McCoy, she held out her other hand to him, and they all progressed to the tea shop. Fortunately, there was no media around. The restaurant, when they arrived, looked really pretty. Tables were swathed in delicate lace cloths. Candles flickered at every table. As usual, Sarek fussed over Amanda, pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

  
“How is my Jane Eyre?”

  
“Wonderful, Mr Rochester!” Amanda laughed, and then looked at the others. “And reader, I married him!” she quoted from the ending of the book.

  
The tea came in fine china tea pots, accompanied by delicate milk in jugs, and sugar cubes contained in a smal delicate bowl, with silver nips to serve them. Delicate cups and saucers were beautifully decorated and set out in front of them each.

“Crown derby,” The owner said proudly. “Reserved for special people.”

  
“Shall I be Mum?” asked Amanda.

  
“You already are,” Spock said, utterly missing the point.

  
“Be Mum,” Bones agreed, laughing as he pushed his cup towards her.

  
“Cream?” She asked.

  
“I…err…think it’s milk,” Jim whispered in her ear. “Milk in tea, cream in coffee.”

  
“Thank you for the lesson, Jim!” Amanda laughed.

  
Tea now poured, out came the triangular cut sandwiches, and a stand of delicate cup-cakes. “Oh, wow!” Jim exclaimed. “Here goes, sandwiches first, I guess!”

  
They all tucked in. There were egg and cress, salmon and cream cheese and delicate cucumber ones too.

  
“What is this green thing?” Spock asked, looking at the vegetable inside the two slices of brown bread.

  
“Cucumber,” Jim told him.

  
“It doesn’t grow on Vulcan,” Amanda provided. “They are mentioned in Victorian books. Very dainty.”

  
“It is very tasty,” Spock remarked, chewing happily.

  
“More tea?” Amanda A.K.A Mum. “And milk, of course.” She was loving it all. Sarek was looking fondly at her.

  
McCoy was munching away happily, his mood now lifted. Grinning at her, he raised a toast with his cup i nher honour. Then came the fluffy scones, which began a discussion.

  
“I believe this is called a scone” Said Sarek.

  
“I’ve always called it scon,” Put in Jim.

  
“But it does end with an e,” added Spock. “Therefore scone.”

  
“Well, what does it matter?” Sarek asked. “If someone would instruct me what to do with it?”

  
“Like this,” McCoy volunteered, splitting the top off his scone…..or scon. “First, spread the butter….then on goes the strawberry jam….then….” He scooped up some clotted cream and placed it on top. “Wallah!”

  
“An excellent demonstration, Doctor,” Sarek agreed, having followed the demo with his own. “But how does one eat it without getting jam and cream all over the place?”

  
“Oh, just bite it!” Laughed Amanda, and watched in amusement as Sarek delved into it.

  
“Wonderful!” he agreed, taking another bite.

  
They all ate their scones, even Spock, who had to wipe away cream from his nose once Amanda had pointed it out to him in the tone most Mothers adopt when correcting their child. And soon, there was nothing left of their 'Afternoon tea'. Not even a crumb. As promised, they all sat for a photograph. Then, that was it, except for signing the obligatory autographs.


	6. Nogura

It was still early when they arrived back at the hotel, where chaos reigned, especially now the media were arriving. They homed onto them as soon as they walked through the sliding entrance doors.

  
“Just leave us alone!” Grumbled McCoy. “You’ll get your chance tomorrow!”

  
“Ambassador Sarek,” Persisted one, “Did you know that you’ve gone viral, at the top of the Fed music charts no less?”

  
“No.” Sarek said rather icily.

  
“Will you sing for us now?” said another, pushing his microphone under Sarek's nose.

  
“No!” Sarek said, attempting to progress towards the lifts.

  
“I did not know that,” Spock said plaintively.

  
“Lady Amanda, what do you think of your husband as the top of the…..” He made a mistake then, of touching Amanda’s arm, attempting to restrain her.

  
“Please do not bother my wife!” Was Sarek's icy remark to the man.

  
Fortunately, they were rescued by Admiral Nogura, resplendent in Full Dress Uniform. “Please, Sirs, not now! Tomorrow is the appropriate time, but not NOW!”

  
“We've all heard about Vulcan mumbo jumbo. Did you talk to King Richard?” scoffed another.

  
“Bugger off!” Growled McCoy, fortunately not in Nogura’s hearing.

  
“We are only doing our jobs!” said the pushy one.

  
“Well, do your job elsewhere and leave us in peace!”

  
By now, Jim could feel the heat coming off Sarek, and the tenseness of Spock. Sarek’s fists were shaking. Any minute now the guy would be recipient of…..the Vulcan nerve pinch?”

  
“Admiral…..” Jim appealed to Nogura, who himself felt the tension.

  
“That is enough now, members of the press. Please disperse." Nogura made shooing motions to the group press. "Otherwise, you will not be welcome tomorrow. We understand your interest, but not today.”

  
They did go away then, grumbling among themselves.

  
“Admiral,” Jim said, “we will be pleased to meet you later. Maybe see you in the bar in about an hour….without that lot!”

  
“I have already alerted security officers from Starfleet H.Q. They will be here shortly.”

  
Jim thanked the admiral, and then caught sight of Sarek. “Ambassador, are you alright?”

  
“I will recover.”

  
“I am so concerned….. his heart…..” Amanda sounded really worried.

  
“Do you need me to examine you?” McCoy offered. “Just in case?”

  
“No thank you, Doctor, I am perfectly alright. I was just so angry with that one….touching Amanda like that……”

  
“Sarek, calm down please! Amanda pleaded. “It was just a little touch, that’s all. Let’s go to our room. Please don’t spoil our lovely day.”

  
He took her hand, “Let’s go,” He suggested.

  
Jim, Spock and McCoy followed them into the elevator, and emerged in their corridor.

  
“Please do not hesitate to call if I’m needed.”

  
“I doubt that I will. Come, Amanda! We will rest for a while.”

  
Jim and Spock finally claimed their room, and Jim sprawled onto the big bed. “Oh, boy! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sarek so angry!”

  
“How fortunate for you!” Spock said sourly.

  
“Come on, my love! Like Amanda said, don’t let it spoil our day!”

  
“Did you know about the music charts, Jim?”

  
“Err….yes. Bones told me this morning.”

  
“Why did you not tell me, Jim?”

  
“Because I did not want to upset you.”

  
“No. Maybe you were correct.”

  
Jim kissed him, feeling the familiar stirrings in his groin. “And now, we have only an hour before we go meet the admiral!” He pulled Spock onto the bed. “Let’s celebrate!”

  
He opened his jeans and struggled out of them. “See? He is waiting for you!” he said, peeping into his briefs. He indicated Spock’s jeans. “These will have to go!”

  
Without further ado, his bond-mates pants and briefs came off, and they enjoyed mutual masturbation until they climaxed together.

  
“The end to a perfect day!” Breathed Spock.

  
“Not quite. Look at the time. We are both due to meet the admiral!”

  
“Must we?” Spock said, dreamily.

  
“Yes my love, we must.”

  
Quickly, they showered and dressed, then went out. Spock hovered at his parent’s door, but Jim shook his head.

  
“Don’t disturb them, Spock. Knowing sexy Sarek, I think I know what they might be doing. Let’s just call on Bones."

  
McCoy was ready for them, and still grumbling. “I am not looking forward to tomorrow!” he groused. “And I hope your Dad has calmed down! I thought he was about to deck that guy for daring to touch Amanda!”

  
“Oh, shut up, Bones! Let’s go see the admiral!”

  
Admiral Nogura was waiting for them in the bar, with no sign of the media. He offered to buy them all a drink. Jim chose lager, McCoy, whiskey and Spock…..

  
“Coca cola please.”

  
“Really?” The admiral sounded surprised.

  
“Really, Admiral. I do not drink much alcohol. Err…..what are these?”

  
He pointed to a bowl on the counter. “Potato chips?” offered Bones.

  
“Crisps! Chips were what we had with the Dead Sea creature! When in England…..”

  
“Walkers crisps,” the barman told them helpfully. “Made in Leicester for centuries! Some say they are the best!"

  
Spock tentatively took one, and crunched it up. He nodded, and then took another one. “Hmm Good!”

  
The barman laughed. “I know the boss of Walkers. I’ll have to tell him that Spock of Vulcan says they are good!”

  
“Well, “ said Nogura, “If you have finished the ethnic language of food, perhaps we can all sit down and discuss what will happen tomorrow afternoon.”

  
“If we must!” Grumbled McCoy.

  
“Is something bothering you, Doctor?”

  
“You could say that! This entire business! We are being made a showcase, and I do not like the media. Period!”

  
“Weeellll that’s just toooooo bad. Period!”

  
Jim put an arm around McCoy’s shoulder. “Hey, calm down, Leonard!”

  
Jim rarely used McCoy’s given name. It sounded like an order, and he pulled himself together.

  
“Is he often like this?” asked Nogura.

  
“Yes!” replied Jim and Spock together.

  
“It’s why we love him!” Jim added. Cheekily, Bones blew him a kiss.

  
“Okay, I apologise,” McCoy said grudgingly. “I just hope nothing bad comes of this. Y’know what the media are like? They can twist your words into something you never meant.”

  
“Then we will have to take care of what we say.” Spock said reasonably.

  
“The reason we are doing this should not be forgotten. I have explained. The inter-species programme is important to stability. And this marriage……”

  
“Partnership….” Jim corrected.

  
“Partnership,” Nogura continued. “It is the biggest thing so far, and illustrates that gender, species and rank are unimportant. It illustrates that Starfleet……”

  
“Is using it to fit into there own agenda! But there is not, never has been, and is not now, NO friggin' agenda!”

  
“Please curb your language, Doctor!”

  
“But Admiral, our friend is correct!” Surprisingly, this was Spock, agreeing with Bones. “There was no agenda in our entire thoughts! We just simply love each other!”

  
“Why are you making our co-joining that it is something which was never meant to be? All this was the joining of two people who happen to love each other.” That was some statement by Spock; Jim crushed his hand in acknowledgement. Even Bones looked astonished,

But Nogura, unaware of this, simply continued. “Please will you listen to me! And Commander, I am not making an issue out of your love….or Jim’s. But your partnership is indeed important. It unites Vulcan and Terran. The most important clan in the known universe. Surely, you must see your love…..unity, call it what you will….can overcome prejudice that all too often exists, even in Vulcan and Terran. And Jim, I understand that you are now the official adopted of son of Sarek and Amanda….”

  
“Sir, I understand what you are saying,” Jim said, trying to be reasonable. But why are Starfleet and the Federation being so overbearing? All we want to do is….well…….live!”

  
“And there is no stopping you to do just that. However, we cannot let this excitement created by your union, to pass us by, but to show that it can work. Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon….who knows where it can end?”

  
“You are beginning to sound like Sarek the Diplomat,” Bones said sourly.

  
“Is that a bad thing?”

  
“No,” Spock agreed. “It is not a bad thing.”

  
Nogura spread his hands. “Doctor McCoy?”

  
“No," said Bones reluctantly. “If something good comes from this. Unfortunately, I have seen the other side too, in this sweetness and light. Not long ago, after being trapped by the Klingons, I had to operate on Jim to save his life, when Spock bravely rescued him. And then, Spock was just hours from death because of their barbaric treatment of him. Well, maybe, if this all equates to more understanding and less aggression….. then just maybe, it will all be worthwhile.”

  
“You are beginning to sound like a diplomat!”

  
“Well don’t hold your breath!”

  
“Of course, there is another issue coming from your wedding ceremony…."

  
“And I think I know what it is,” Jim put in, smiling, relieved there was now some sort of harmony. “Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda singing?”

  
“Yeah! And they are at the top of the fed music charts, would you believe! Another victory for unity! I can tell you now that they’ll be clamouring for more! But that is not your problem. I will have more persuasion to do!”

  
“I may be able to assist.” Spock offered.

  
“If it will help, I’d appreciate that, Commander. And that about wraps it all up. Can I offer you another drink?”

  
“I’ll have another whiskey,” Said Bones.

  
"Jim?”

  
“Lager, just a half.”

  
“Spock, another coke?”

  
"That would be acceptable.”


	7. The media

Next morning, dressed in their Full Dress uniforms, Jim and Spock vacated their room and knocked on the door of Sarek and Amanda’s suite. The door yielded. Sarek, as usual, was magnificently dressed as befitted the top Vulcan/ Federation ambassador, in black pants and a Vulcan tunic which had the Federation logo on the breast. Amanda also wore black pants and a female Vulcan tunic. As usual, she looked beautiful.

  
“Well,” said Jim, "we will bedazzle the media!”

  
McCoy emerged, grumbling again at having to wear Full Dress. “I’m a doctor, not a clothes hanger!” he grouses, but no-one took heed of him.

  
They all climbed into the elevator, and when it arrived, they were met by Nogura, also in Full Dress. He surveyed them all.

  
“Well, don’t we all look pretty!” he approved. “Hopefully, everything is now set up, and all the media people are now seated. There are six security men in the main hall, and they will be checking identities, seating them and keeping an eye out for problems.”

  
“I sincerely hope there are none!” Sarek said severely.

  
“All you asked for is on the stage.”

  
“Thank you, Admiral. Are you ready to introduce us now?”

  
“Certainly, Ambassador." Nogura disappeared behind the stage drapes, and the five of waited at the back nervously….well, everyone except Sarek, who was used to all this kind of thing, and was perfectly composed, holding Amanda’s hand for comfort. Jim took Spock’s hand, and then took McCoy’s on the other side.

  
They heard Nogura first introduce Jim and Spock and McCoy.

  
“This is it,” Jim breathed. Keep holding my hands and show unity.”

  
The three of them climbed onto the stage, to be confronted by the ranked media, a barrage of flashing cameras, almost blinding them, and whirring TV instruments. Jim heard McCoy cursing quietly and told him to shut up as they acknowledged the applause. They took their places at the table covered with the Federation flag, and supplied with glasses of water. Anonmiously, also on the stage was a piano, a guitar and four mics.

  
Sarek and Amanda were then introduced, and as the climbed onto the stage they received a standing ovation. Sarek, as usual, played to the crowd. Still holding Amanda’s hand, he bowed deeply, obviously enjoying the adulation. As the audience finally sat down….due to Sarek’s hand signal, he and Amanda took their place at the table.

  
“Doesn’t he like himself!” McCoy whispered to Jim sourly.

  
“Why not? He’s a likeable guy!”

  
“Huh!”

  
“Shut up!” Jim hissed.

  
“Thank you all for your warm welcome," Nogura addressed the audience. "And now, you may ask your questions, but only as agreed. And please be orderly!”

  
The first man stood up. “Jamie Lord, of the Leicester Mercury. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, have you been enjoying your very first day in Leicester, England?”

  
“We have indeed enjoyed our stay here,” Jim said into the mic. “We have been to Bradgate Park to see where the Nine Day Queen lived. Had our first meal of fish and chips…..and mushy peas. And the most wonderful time when we visited the tomb of King Richard the Third, which was a promise to Spock, who enjoys both Shakespeare and history.”

  
“And I,” Put in Bones,” Almost got squashed by a truck! You Brits drive on the wrong side of the road!”

  
“As I have oft times reminded the doctor, that the side you all drive on in the correct one, not the wrong one!” Spock put in.

  
This caused applause among the audience.

  
“Yeah!” McCoy drawled. “Horseback and swords!”

  
That caused a laugh, and relaxed the tense atmosphere.

  
“Doug Brown, Loughborough times. Was there a reason why you got married? I mean, was it because the Mixed Species Agenda we keep hearing about?”

  
“No it was not!” Jim said emphatically. "The only agenda we had…. And I am not ashamed of saying this….. was because we loved each other. I remember an old, old interview with one of your Princes who had just got engaged. He was asked if he was in love. He replied; ‘whatever love means.’ Well, I KNOW that I am deeply in love with Spock, son of Sarek. Is that not wonderful?”

  
He turned to Spock, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Greg Winslow, Daily Mail. Ambassador Sarek, what do you think of that very public statement?”

  
“What I KNOW, not just what I think, is that Jim’s declaration is sincere, deeply felt, and truly believed.”

  
“And Lady Amanda?”

  
“I am so, so happy! For many years…and I am sure he won’t mind me saying so…. My son seemed so lost. And now, I see him transformed. This marriage…union…call it what you will…. Is the very best to happen to them both. I apologise to repeat this, but I am so happy for both of them.”

  
For that, Amanda received applause, and Sarek took her hand in encouragement.

  
“Sir,” Persisted Greg Winslow, “Do you now regret the long estrangement from your son?”

  
Woops! Thought Jim. Firework time! But Sarek kept his cool, diplomat that he was.

  
“Of course I do!” he admitted. “Especially when it caused such hurt to my beloved wife and my son. It did seem the correct thing to do at the time. But with the wisdom of the years, I realise that it was not. Then answer to your question? Yes, I do regret. And I hope that my son, one day, will forgive me.”

  
“Father,” Spock said quietly. “I have already forgiven you.”

  
The two of them exchanged their special salute, fingers over their hearts. And now, there was a brief silence among the journalists, realising that this was a special unity between father and son.

  
The silence was now broken by a pretty girl at the front. “Captain, what does your crew make of all this?”

  
“My crew are the best of the best,” Jim answered. "And not one voiced an objection. And it caused much excitement. All of the crew watched our ceremony on big screens, or in the rec room, where it was held. I would now like to thank my crew of the Starship Enterprise. They ARE the best of the best, and Spock and I would like thank them sincerely for their loyalty and love.”

  
Another round of applause, and this time, a standing ovation for the crew of the “Enterprise.” Jim, Spock, McCoy, and even Nogura all stood, and saluted to acknowledge the crew. It was a sublime moment, and Jim had to fight down the tears that threatened to fall.

  
“Doctor McCoy,” Asked one of the journos when the applause died down. “Did you have any idea that your captain and first officer were falling in love?”

  
“Weelll,” Bones drawled, “As I have often said, I am a doctor, not a mind reader! But of course I knew, even they were both tight lipped. I think Spock will agree that we….err…. enjoy our...err… orally inspired sparring matches. He thinks I practice doctoring with beads and rattles! In that not correct, Spock?”

  
“I do indeed, Doctor,” Spock said solemnly. Then he decided to say something else. “To reiterate the captain’s words. Bones, you ARE the best of the best also. Not only did you realise that Jim and I had fallen in love. You also saved me from certain death, and also saved my beloved father."

  
“Bones…. Doctor…. Enjoy this, because I do not say it often. Perhaps never will again, who knows? Thank you for saving my family and my life. Thank you for caring. And also for being my friend. Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Starship “Enterprise”, for all your beads and rattles, I salute you!”

  
Jim, nearly in tears, stood and saluted Bones. Spock solemnly gave the Doctor the Vulcan salute, touched his chest, then ever so gently, and kissed his cheek. Jim hugged them both.

  
“Doctor McCoy, speak!” came the cry from the audience.

  
“That,” said Bones, sniffing back tears, “was so totally unexpected! If you have never seen a grown man cries….then you have now!” He turned to Spock. “Thank you, my dear, dear friend.”

  
What could be said after that? Even some of the hard-bitten journos were self-consciously wiping their eyes, and Sarek was in his usual role of comforting Amanda.  
Then came another question. Jim knew that it was bound to be asked some time.

“Captain, you are now the officially adopted son of Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda. What are your thoughts?”

  
“I am, of course, highly honoured, and I do know that my – err- new family is truly wonderful. I must admit that when I first met Ambassador Sarek, he scared the hell out of me…….”

  
That raised a few laughs. As Jim turned to him, Sarek lifted his eyes heavenwards and gave a “Who, Me?” shrug.

  
“Sarek, I am sure I could not be the only one?” He could have added, Even your own son! But he did not. The hurt of eighteen years was over now.

  
“It was not until I was ill, after being tortured by…..well, let’s say it affected me badly, and I was sent to recover at the home of Sarek and Amanda. There, I found peace, healing, caring and love. Whatever the perception of Vulcan, there was so much love in that home, and I came to really know my wonderful new parents. Sarek is erudite, and a brilliant ambassador. You only have to look at his C.V. to see his many achievements. And multi-talented too! Even singing, for heaven’s sake! I had no idea of that talent until recently. And incidentally, Nessum Dorma still raises the hackles on my neck!”

  
More laughter from the audience, directed at Sarek, who took a bow. “And there is Lady Amanda,” Jim continued, facing Amanda. “I love you so much. If I had chosen a surrogate Mum, it would have been you. Only you. You and Sarek healed my broken mind. You gave me love and caring, sometimes making me laugh, sometimes cry. You were always ready with your comforting arms, your inspiring love. Not just for me, but also for your birth son, Spock, and you’re adoring husband.

  
To both of you, Ambassador Sarek, and my lovely Mother, Lady Amanda, thank you. I love you both.”

  
Amanda and Sarek both stepped forward. Tears glistened in Amanda’s eyes. She hugged Jim, and kissed his cheek Sarek separated his fingers and pressed them to Jim’s heart.  
The applause that followed gave Jim the realisation that he had nailed it with the hard-headed journos. He kissed Amanda on the cheek, shook hands with Sarek and beckoned Spock to his side.

  
“There is a poem I remember from childhood.” Jim put his hand into Spock’s warm one. “It goes like this: Sell all you have to buy it. It is worth all earthly things, Jewels, and gold and diamonds, Scepters, and crowns of kings. And that, my friends is a thing called Love! Cherish it dearly. Thank you, all of you.”

  
Nogura stood up, and waved his hand for silence. “I think that sums up everything. What more could be said? Thank you, Ambassador, Lady Amanda, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy. But there is some unfinished business, of course!"

Nogura turned to Sarek. "Ambassador Sarek, you are now the first Vulcan to have virally topped the Federation Music charts!”

  
“It was nothing I expected, or even sought after!” Sarek said. “And it is not only me, but my wife. Amanda. I can assure you all. However, it does illustrate that music, either classical or popular reaches the far corners of the galaxy, and if it does bring harmony, then it is indeed worthwhile.”

  
“Will you sing for us, Ambassador?” Nogura asked.

  
“I will. And my family. We have no backing tapes, but Spock will accompany us on the piano. Spock….?"

  
Spock moved to the piano, his long, accomplished fingers dancing over the keys. Sarek stood, and was joined by Amanda. Together, they sang 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' and 'You raise me up,' similar sentiments in both. They took their bows to the appreciative audience. Then Spock, to the surprise of Jim, stood away from the piano and picked up the guitar. And he began to sing.

  
"I can’t help falling in love with you……"

  
He sang it for Jim……to Jim…..only to Jim…… When he had finished, Jim hugged him.

  
“Thank you, my love.” Jim whispered. “And I will always love you…..”

  
“But,” Said Nogura, “There is still something missing!”

  
“Nessum Dorma!” the crowd shouted, and Sarek gave one of his rare smiles. How he loved playing to the crowds!

  
“Before that, one other thing! A favourite of my wife’s. Spock, Amanda!”

  
They both stood forward, Spock still playing the guitar……. 'Over the rainbow' And Jim knew that was one Amanda’s favourites, and for Spock it held many emotions. They received enthusiastic applause. Then Sarek stepped forward again.

  
“Nessum Dorma,” he agreed. “Puccini’s operatic aria from Turandot.”

  
It was true that every time he heard it, it sent shivers down his spine to go up to the rafters of every building. And he received yet another standing ovation.  
The perfect ending. As they finally left the stage, leaving Nogura to wind up, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Soon afterwards, Nogura left the stage with a self-satisfied look on his face.

  
“Well, that went well!” he boasted.

  
“Did you have any doubts?” Sarek said.

  
“No, of course not. But you never know with journos. And it was relayed to all Federation channels, including the “Enterprise.” All we must do now is to scan the headlines tomorrow, and take a look at the East Midlands News.”

  
“I am sure you will be doing that.” Spock said sourly.

  
“And I hope,” Jim put in, “That all those people will be cleared out. We have just two days of R&R left we do not want us to be bothered every time we show ourselves, like pets in a cage! We have fulfilled everything Starfleet asked of us.”

  
“Jim, they are leaving now, and security will see to it. In the meantime, I have a table reserved at the hotel restaurant for a spot of lunch. I hope you will all join us.”

  
They all reluctantly agreed. How could anyone say no? An hour later they assembled at the reserved table. At least there were no other people there. They ordered. Spock had veggie pizza again, and persuaded his father to have the same. Amanda chose salad, Bones and Jim, for the sake of unity, had the pizza too. Nogura had the roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

  
“Don’t you dare ask him how his dead bovine is!” Jim whispered to Spock. Fortunately, he did not.

  
“And now, “ Nogura said importantly, as everyone cleared their plates, ”I have a surprise for you!”

  
“Oh?” McCoy said suspiciously. Nogura ignored him.

  
He produced five pieces of paper, which he spread out as though dealing cards.

  
“I understand that you are interested in King Richard’s tomb, which you all visited?”

  
“Don’t tell me, Sir, you want us all to be buried in the tomb!” Quipped McCoy.

  
“Not quite so drastic, doctor! But believe me; these bits of paper are like gold dust!”

  
“Admiral, the suspense is killing us!” Jim laughed. But Nogura was determined to continue with his story.

  
“Not far away from here is the county of War-wick-shire. And in that county lies the town of Stratford Upon Avon…..”

  
“Where Shakespeare lived!” Put in Spock.

  
“Correct, Commander. And in that town is the galaxy famous theatre, The Shakespeare Memorial theatre. And at that theatre, as part of their new season, is the production of……. Richard the Third! And these, Lady and gentlemen, are the first nights tickets for you all!”

  
“Oh admiral, what a lovely gift!” Amanda said. “How marvellous that will be! IN Shakespeare’s birthplace too!”

  
“And what is the agenda?” Sarek asked suspiciously.

Nogura spread his hands. “Absolutely none, Ambassador!” Then, he sighed. “Well, perhaps a few photo opportunities. This will be a big thing for this famous theatre. But, I promise, there will be no disruption to your enjoyment. You will have the best seats in the house, and will be able to meet the cast afterwards.”

  
Spock, meantime, had been silent, and Jim knew that he was bit overwhelmed. Jim took his hand, which was shaking…. With joy? He was sure of it.

  
“We must thank you,” Sarek said solemnly. “A most generous offer and I know my wife and my son will truly appreciate this, as I will, although I must admit that I am not a Shakespearian scholar.”

  
“And how do we get there?” Trust Bones to think of practicalities!

  
Nogura gave a tired smile. “I have transport arranged. It will be waiting in the hotel ‘car park at seventeen hundred.” He flicked a glance at the three Starfleet officers. “Full Dress, of course!”

  
“Again?” McCoy said, but he was ignored.

  
“And now, I must take my leave. My shuttle awaits. And well done, all of you! This has been an historic day!”

  
With that, he left. McCoy summoned the waiter to order strong coffee and tea. “After that, I think we all need it!” he declared.

  
“Well!” Said Sarek, “A horse, a horse, a kingdom for a horse!”

  
“In actuality, “Spock said, “Richard did not say that. It was Shakespeare’s poetic licence.”

  
“Kismet, Hardy?” Sarek tried teasingly.

  
“I think you will find that was the dying Lord Nelson at the battle of Trafalgar, on the bridge of the H.M.S. Victory. And it could have been Kiss me Hardy. There is some discussion about it.”

  
“Enough of the history lesson, Spock!” Sarek almost laughed. It must be the influence of your dear mother! However, I am looking forward to it,” He drank down his tea. “Come, Amanda, we must prepare!”

  
“Alas poor Yorrick, I knew him well!” She quoted.

  
“Even I know that one!” Bones exclaimed. “Hamlet. We used to say that to our skeleton at Med School. The skeleton was called Hamlet, the skull was Yorrick!”

  
“I can’t imagine you as a student!” Jim laughed.

  
“Well, you didn’t expect me to just decide to be a doctor, and put my brass plate over the door! Six years, it took me, and another five to pay off my student loan!”

  
They all laughed at that, even the Vulcans were seen to smile.

  
“Well, best be off, “Jim said. “Once more unto the breach, dear friends!”

  
“Henry the Fifth,” Spock provided.

  
“Part one, or two?” Sarek asked, still playing their game.

  
“Not sure,” confessed Spock. “It was just before the Battle of Agincourt. Hence the gesture…..”

  
“Gesture?” Amanda queried.

  
Spock demonstrated, holding up two fingers and flicking them in an obscene gesture upwards. "Before the battle, the French army did this, facing the might of the English army. It meant that when they won the battle, they would chop off the two fingers of the long-bow archers, so they could not draw their bows. But of course, the English won the battle, and consequently enjoyed doing the two fingered salute to the French, who, it is said, never forgave the English. Thus, the Agincourt gesture came down through the ages as an obscene one.”

  
“You still amaze me, Spock with your knowledge! Did that really happen?”

  
“Who knows. No-one is alive to verify the fact.”

  
“And we really must leave now.” Sarek urged. Come, Amanda! We will see you shortly.”

  
With that, they both departed.

  
“Well, I guess we’ll make a move too. Bones?”

  
“Yeah, I guess it’ll be good to get outa this damn uniform!”

  
With that, they all trooped to the elevator. They said their goodbyes at McCoy’s door and gratefully made their way to their room, where Jim divested himself of his uniform and sprawled onto the bed clad only in his briefs.

  
“Well, what do think of that, my love?”

  
“Jim, it is so wonderful! May I say how pleased I am with this turn of events.”

  
“Thought you might be,” Jim said with a grin.

  
“I wonder if we’ll have time to visit Ann Hathaway’s cottage.”

  
“Who’s she?”

  
“Jim, your education is sorely lacking!”

  
“Well, I had other considerations than history that isn’t even mine! And I did not have a mother like yours, either!”

  
“History is for everyone! It teaches you so many things.”

  
“Oh, I see! Who is this Ann Hathaway anyway?”

  
“Shakespeare’s wife, of course! The cottage is well preserved. It is where Shakespeare lived. Do you know Jim that he left Ann his bed in his will?”

  
“Did he now?” Jim laughed. “Well, he must have had fun in it! Like we, mister, are going to have fun in ours!”

  
He peeped inside his briefs. “Come on, Laddie! Wake up! You are sooooo needed!”

  
Then, he rolled onto Spock, grinding his hips up and down to where he knew Spock kept in oh-so-lovely treasure, which he could feel was becoming aroused. Spock burrowed into Jim’s briefs, pulling them down to reveal the penis in all its glory, awaiting the caressing that Spock was about to administer. In his turn, Jim sought out Spock’s jade spear, loving it with his hands, then hitching himself down to lick and suck between the ridges, while Spock ground his body up and down, their rhythm so exotic, they became as one.

  
“I’m coming!” Jim warned as his penis danced to its climax.

  
“So…..am…I….Oh, Jim…..oh Jim……Jim……”

  
Spock’s warm semen spouted over his belly in what seemed like torrents….. Then, spent, they laid back, enjoying their co-joining, their ejaculations pleasing both of them.

  
“Oh, Spock, I do so adore you! You make my life complete!”

  
“As you do mine, my beautiful T’hy’la. I don’t ever want to let you go!”

  
“Hmmm. I could lie here forever!” Jim whispered.

  
“But alas. We have a date with a king!”

  
“You are my king!”

  
“No, you are my king! I am your consort!”

  
Jim nibbled the ear of his lover. “Let’s both be kings!”

  
“Yes,” Spock agreed. “And we can our very own coronation!”

  
“Ooooh! You’re talking dirty! I like that.”

  
Spock kissed him on the lips. Reluctantly, they parted. “I think we require a shower,” Spock suggested. “We both smell of sex.”

  
“Such a lovely, aromatic perfume, our lovely sex. But you are quite correct, my love. We must shower. You can soap me.”

  
That decided they made their way to the bathroom, giggling with happiness. Like two young lads, Jim thought, instead of a captain and first officer of a Starship. Stepping into the shower, they thoroughly soaked, paying much attention to their penises, until they came again, this time, the water washing away their love-product in a swirl of fragrant soapy suds.


	8. The Bard

Fully dressed now, they set out to collect Bones, Sarek and Amanda.

  
“Into the valley of death…..” Quoted Amanda.

  
“Rode the six hundred!” Spock finished off. “An English disaster…..”

  
“For fuck’s sake, stop!” pleaded Sarek, and then glanced at Jim who was staring, open-mouthed.

  
“Yes, Jim?” Sarek said mildly to the polaxed human.

  
“Sorry, but Sarek, I have never heard you curse before!”

  
“Have you not?” Sarek queried, dead-pan.

  
Amanda laughed. “Jim, Sarek can curse in…..” She held out her fingers to demonstrate.”……Vulcan, Standard, Romulan, Klingon and possibly a few more I have yet to discover!”

  
“Quite possibly.” Sarek agreed amusement in his voice.

  
“Least it shows he’s normal!” whispered Bones, forgetting the Vulcan superior hearing.

  
“I am as normal as you!” Sarek said sourly.

  
“Well, let’s go now,” Suggested Jim, and led the entourage to the hotel’ car park, where their limo was awaiting them.

  
The air car, which would convey them to Stratford Upon Avon was as luxurious as Sarek’s Ambassadorial car at home, with all its “bells and whistles,” Sarek’s eyes lit up and was immediately all over it, questioning the driver and touching this and that and the other, reminding Jim of “Toad.”

  
“Sarek, we must get on!” Urged Amanda, sounding a little exasperated with her car-freak-speed – freak husband. “Come and sit in the back with me!”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because our poor driver, who is taking us all the way there and back, does not want to explain the mechanics of his beautiful car!”

  
“Amanda, if it will help, I will sit in the front with the driver,” McCoy offered magnanimously.

  
“Thank you, Doctor. It will help. Sarek, sit with me, Jim and Spock.”

  
Dispute settled, and almost sulkily, Sarek obeyed, as did everyone else. Seat belts secured, they at last set of into the pretty English countryside. Soon, they were on the motorway, by- passing towns and cities, until at last they saw the magical sign.

  
STRATFORD UPON AVON, HOME TO WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.

  
Finally, they parked, and they all climbed out, the driver telling them that the car would await their return. Stretching their limbs, they looked across to the theatre on the other side of the River Avon, and soon, they were crossing the bridge that spanned the Avon….. into a posse of reporters and flashing cameras.

  
“Sarek, we could do with some of those curse words!” Bones growled, pushing one away. “Get outta my face! It’s like fighting off a horde of Klingons!”

  
“Lady Amanda, Commander Spock, did you know that your rendition of Over the Rainbow has gone viral in the Fed Music Charts?”

  
“No!” Amanda laughed. “Well, I never!”

  
“Ambassador Sarek, you are still number one in the charts!”

  
“Really?” Sarek said at his frosty best. “Now, thank you for your attention, but please leave us alone!”

  
Jim felt the tension rising, especially Spock, who was not enjoying the attention. As a comfort, he held Spock’s hand.

  
“Captain Kirk, we understand that this fulfils a promise to your partner. Commander Spock?”

  
“It does. More than fulfilled.”

  
“Commander Spock?”

  
“As my partner has already stated,” he replied shortly.

  
Fortunately, they were then rescued by the boss of the theatre, who instructed himself as Gavin Marshall.

  
“I do apologise for them.” He said. “But it is a great honour for you to visit our theatre. I believe that it is the first time that citizens of Vulcan have visited us here.”

  
“Most likely,” Sarek agreed, still frosty, but calming down.

  
“Come!” Said Marshall. “We have reserved the best seats in the house!”

  
Finally, they followed him to the theatre, where they were shown into a private box, where drinks were laid out for them. They all settled into the comfortable seats, with excellent views of the stage. Amanda’s eyes were shining.

  
“I have never been in a private theatre box before.” She whispered to Jim. “Isn’t this wonderful?”

  
“I have never been in a private box before, either,” Jim said, crushing her hand. In his other, he took Spock’s hand. Sarek, not used to all this hand holding, settled himself, pulling his tunic straight, and always aware of the cameras popping and the gaze of the theatre-goers.

  
Bones looked a bit overwhelmed, and helped himself to the wine of offer. “Cheers!” he said, grinning, then happily drank down the wine.

  
Eventually, the lights went down, the safety curtain was raised….. and Richard the Third began.

  
“The good king, a man of integrity,” Spock quoted quietly, almost to himself. Jim longed to kiss him, but dared not.

  
“I will remember,” he whispered to his lover.

  
At the interval, they were spared having to go to the bar to face more news-hounds, and were all served drinks. Everyone chose white-wine spritzers.

  
“All this is so wonderful!” Amanda said. “How about you, Sarek?”

  
“I am indeed enjoying my first Shakespeare, but I am having a little difficulty. Standard English it is not!”

  
“It is the language of the time, Father.”

  
“Is it now?”- An oh-so-familiar saying of Sarek. “All those, these and thous!”

  
“Well I am enjoying it, “McCoy put in. “Never thought I would, but I do! Sarek, you are not alone, it’s my first time too.” He gave a throaty laugh. “Virginal Shakespearians, eh?”

  
Before Sarek could deliver one of his put-downs, Jim stepped in quickly. “We did Macbeth at school. All I remember was a mad woman, Lady Macbeth, trying to wipe blood off her hands!”

  
“Out, out damned Spot!” Quoted the non-virginal Spock. “But as we are now in a theatre, we must not mention the Scottish Play again.”

  
Everyone apart from Jim looked at Spock like he was as crazy as Lady Macbeth. Jim squeezed his hand. “Ssshhh!”

  
Fortunately, the short interval ended, and the second half of King Richard began again. Beside him, Jim could feel, rather than hear, Spock repeating some of the words. He was still holding his hand, and could feel the tension sometimes, at Shakespeare’s interpretation of poor King Richard.

  
“Oh, I do love you so much,” He thought through their link.

  
“T’hy’la, I love you.”

  
If they could have kissed, they would have done. But it was neither the place nor the time. Jim looked across to McCoy, who had his eyes closed. Smiling, he nudged Spock, who then nudged McCoy.

  
“Wake up, Bones!” he whispered, and the doctor opened his eyes.

  
“I wasn’t asleep!” he whispered back. “Just listening.”

  
Silence descended once more, and eventually, the play ended. The entire cast received their applause, and then the curtain came down for the last time. Almost immediately, Gavin Marshall appeared.

  
"Please, Lady, Sirs, follow me backstage to meet our cast. They are most eager to meet with you. There are a few nibbles too.”

  
“Nibbles?” McCoy whispered as they followed Marshall along a winding route to backstage. “What does he think we are? Rabbits?”

  
“Shut up, Bones!” Jim hissed, turning towards Amanda and Sarek.

  
“Did you enjoy the performance?”

  
“I thought it was excellent, “Sarek said. “I will never forget this, especially in this theatre.”

  
“It was wonderful!” Amanda agreed. “And wonderfully acted. I will be pleased to meet the cast”.

  
“And I,” Spock put in. "Especially Richard.”

  
“He isn’t the real Richard!” McCoy said, with laughter in his tone.

  
“Oh please don’t wind him up!” Jim pleaded. “This has been special to Spock!”

  
“Sorry,” Bones apologised, not sounding very contrite.

  
Behind the stage complex, they were invited into a large room. Some of the cast had changed into their usual clothes, their makeup removed. Some, who had been last on stage, were still in their costumes, including Anton Jeffries, star of the show as King Richard. Anton was a world renowned actor, although Jim had not heard of him before. But he did not say that as he congratulated him on his performance. Anton was also pleased to meet Spock, the knowledgeable Vulcan, who was immediately launching in his views on King Richard.

  
Sarek and Amanda, meantime, mingled with the cast as gracious as ever, and Jim and McCoy were just happy to mingle whilst the “nibbles”, wine and fruit juices were devoured.  
Finally, the “photo opportunity” came; as they all felt obliged they had to.

  
“It has been a wonderful experience.” Sarek spoke for all of them. “I know that for my wife and my son, this has been a longing fulfilled… to see Shakespeare performed in his own town. Thank you for your generous hospitality.”

  
Attended by Gavin, they followed them into the darkened night. Across the bridge that spanned the Avon that was now lit up, the lights glittering in the water. They saw their limo awaiting them……and Nogura, leaning against his own air car.

  
“What now!” Breathed Jim.

  
They soon found out.

  
“Ambassador, Lady Amanda, Starfleet officers, I do hope you enjoyed your Shakespearian experience?”

  
“We did indeed.” Sarek answered shortly and warily.

  
“Well, I do realise that time is short now, but I do have one more surprise for you all….”

  
“Oh yeah?” Bones said suspiciously. “You mean another opportunity to showcase Starfleet?”

  
“And….?” Prompted Sarek.

  
“Tomorrow evening…….”

  
“But sir!” Jim objected. “…..Our R&R……”

  
“All fixed! And I have taken the liberty to procure a reservation for you all!”

  
“No more Shakespeare!” Moaned Bones.

  
“No. Perhaps a little earlier than the Bard of Avon. Coombe Abbey. A Medieval abbey that Henry the eighth knocked about a bit, although much still remains…….”  
“Not more ruins!” This came from McCoy of course.”

  
“Doctor, if you refrain from your unwelcome interruptions, I will inform you all! Coombe Abbey are famous for their medieval banquets, and you are all invited to attend.” He seemed to puff out his chest, but was received with silence.

  
“Of course, they have been informed that the Vulcans are Vegetarians, and are willing to compromise without spoiling things. I know you will enjoy yourselves, especially the historians.”

  
“And no doubt a photo opportunity AGAIN!” Sarek said at his sarcastic best. Nogura wisely ignored him.

  
“David, our driver, will pick you up at eighteen hundred tomorrow evening. And……”

  
“Full Dress AGAIN!” Bones interrupted.

  
“Yes. Thank you, Doctor; you took the words right out of my mouth! And now, I must leave you. Goodnight. And sweet dreams everyone!”

  
With that, Nogura climbed into his ‘car, and glided away.

  
“Well, what do you think of that?” asked Jim.

  
“Well, it could be quite exciting,” Amanda said, laughing.

  
“And afterwards, Amanda, we must go home. I have important clan business to attend to.” Sarek told her.

  
“Afterwards, when I have experienced a medieval banquet!”

  
“Spock?” Jim queried.

  
“It is intriguing. However, I would like time to ourselves.”

  
“Which we will make good use of,” Sarek said, a wicked gleam in his eye. There was nothing else to say to that, knowing sexy Sarek.

  
“Well, I can’t stay too long either. I have six baby Sehlat pups to attend to.”

  
“You have six Sehlat pups!” gasped Jim.

  
“At the rescue centre. I volunteer there. All six are I’chya’as pups. Despite his age, he is as sexy as ever!”

  
“What is wrong with that?”…..Sarek. Deadpan.

  
“Nothing at all,” replied Amanda. “Except his poor mate, I’talisk is exhausted being pregnant so many times. But I must admit that there is something so satisfying to hold a new-born Sehlat in my arms, bottle feeding it with his mother’s milk…..”

  
“As long as you do not adopt one and bring it home!” Warned Sarek. “I had more than enough of one, years ago!” He turned to Jim and McCoy. “It was I who had to pick up his…..doings…..from the garden!” He shuddered. “Ugh!” Then he turned to Spock. “And do not think that I did not know that you took him to bed with you! Because I did know!”

  
“I’Chiya was perfect!” Objected Spock.

  
“Hmm. Time for the Big Chop, I think…….Not I’Chiya, but his ….sexual parts!”

  
“Err, shall we get on?” Jim suggested, anxious to avoid a bigger spat. "Poor David wants to get going now.”


	9. Sarek pon farr

By the time they reached the hotel, they were all feeling more than a little tired. McCoy soon hurried off to his room.

  
“To get out of this damned Full Dress!” He declared. “Jim jams seem like a good idea.”

  
“Jim jams?” queried Sarek, but no one was in the mood to enlighten him, although Jim smiled, remembering McCoy’s stripy pyjamas on the early morning of his wedding.

  
Sarek and Amanda departed to their own rooms after Amanda had given “her boys” a kiss on their cheeks. Finally, Spock and Jim reached their own room, divesting themselves of their uniforms.

  
“Oh boy, what a day!” Exclaimed Jim, sprawling onto their bed.

  
“And now, even more excellent, being alone at last with my T’hy’la!”

  
“Hmmm…” Jim nestled into Spock’s arms. “This is sooooo good” Then he laughed. “I wonder what Sarek is doing now?”

  
“JIM….!”  
“Spock, there is one thing I would really like to know. Just to…well, you know, put my mind at ease.”

  
“Oh? What could that be?”

  
“Well, it is concerning Sarek…….” Jim felt reluctant now, but then decided it had to be said for his own peace of mind. He took a big breath. “What happens at his Pon Far?”

  
“Jim, I do not wish to talk about our Time.”

  
“But I have often wondered. Amanda is a frail human, compared with Sarek. You once told me that you could accidently kill me during your own….. Time. That must be an even greater risk to Amanda. And she is no longer young.”

  
“I can only tell you if you give me your solemn oath never, never to repeat it. It is a most private thing.”

  
“Spock, you know I would never repeat such a confidence. Okay, so I do joke about Sarek being such a sexy man, because he is, and sometimes quite open about it. And I do know that the….Time….. is different to a normal sex drive, and that it is wrapped up in secrecy. I understand that, and why. But I love Amanda like she was my own mother. That is why I want to know, and if she needs us, what can we do? There has obviously been many Times with Sarek. How long have they been married?”

  
“Fifty of your Earth years.”

  
"That equates to quite a few Times. And now, she’s over eighty. She could hardly survive another Time.”

  
“As my father ages, his Times become less frequent.”

  
Spock was still reluctant to discuss this. It was as difficult as pulling teeth. But Jim persisted, and Spock sighed. “Alright, Jim, I will tell you, but you must promise me……”

  
“I promise faithfully.”

  
Spock nodded, satisfied. “During his Time, he goes away.”

  
“Goes away?” This was hard going, let alone Sarek going someplace else!

  
“He goes to another Human, who has chosen to live on Vulcan. Her name is Perrin.”

  
Now, Jim could barely believe his own ears. “To another woman! But he adores Amanda! Even you can see that!”

  
“I can, and I know. But what is he to do? If he injures my mother….or worse, killed her, I honestly believe he would not sever their link, and choose to die. You are correct, he does adore her. It is indeed Love. I discovered this love they both share when I was so ill and at home. Perrin of course, is much younger. And she knows what you would call The Deal.”

  
“Is he bonded to her?”

  
“Only with a minor link, not as we are, or Sarek and Amanda. She is amply rewarded by Sarek and the clan for her….err…. services. And possibly, when Maman dies, he will marry her.”

  
“Does Amanda know of this arrangement?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What does she say?”

  
“Of course, I have never asked her, but I truly believe that she knows Sarek is doing it for her best interests and well-being.”

  
“Have you met this Perrin?”

  
“Once only. I did not like her. But then, I did not like my father until recently.”

  
Amazingly, he looked close to tears. Jim hugged him. “Oh my love, don’t be sad. And we’ll be okay, won’t we? You won’t do that, will you? Go someplace else?”

  
“No, Jim, I do promise you that. We will keep strong, and we will love each other. My time will be your time also.”

  
“Promise?”

  
“Oh, Jim, my T’hy’la, I promise.”

  
Happily, they nestled into each other’s arms.


	10. Presents

The following morning, they all met for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Spock, as usual, had more ideas for what they should do for the rest of the day until the medieval banquet at the Abbey.

  
“Lie….I mean, Lester,” he told them, chewing on a pancake lathered with maple syrup, "has the oldest covered market in England. I thought we could go there.”

  
Sarek’s eyes went heavenward. “Spock, I really do not like shopping!”

  
“Nor me,” Bones agreed. “’Sides, I am still worn out after the last few days. Guess I’ll take a rain-check!”

  
“Is it raining?” Sarek asked innocently.

  
“No. But I do not want to walk another step just to see a fu…flipping market!"

  
“Well, I love looking around,” Amanda declared.

  
That decided, only Jim, Spock and Amanda decided to venture out. Sarek said he had some important clan work to complete for the following week. And McCoy….well, he just abdicated. But it suited Jim to spend the morning with his two favourite people. All hand in hand, they cross the busy main road, and were soon in the major high street of the ancient city. Jim had to admit that he was not a fan of shopping either, but it was a pleasant stroll along with Amanda and Spock, window shopping. Finally, they came upon the market, having glanced at the famous clock tower, which bore the figures of some of the historical people connected with the city.

  
The market was vast, colourful and noisy, and it seemed to sell everything; fish, vegetables, fruit, clothing, flowers, household goods…. It went on and on.

  
Eventually, Amanda bought a huge bunch of grapes. “Sarek will love these,” She said fondly.

  
They then ventured into a pretty Victorian multi-floored arcade, inside of which were many artisan shops but what drew their attention was an up-market jeweller’s shop, where they stopped to admire a beautiful gold and diamond necklace, which sparkled and glistened.

  
“Oh, it is so lovely!” Amanda said admiringly

Jim hugged her. “Would you like it?”

  
“No, of course not! It’s far too expensive, I couldn’t!”

  
“But you will have it, Maman” Spock said to her. He looked at Jim. “From both of us.”

  
“From both of us,” Jim agreed.

  
“No! I cannot!”

  
“We are not exactly impoverished, you know? Jim told her gently. “Starfleet pay us well, and there is not a lot to spend it on aboard a Starship. So why not spend it on a dearly loved lady?”

  
“But I already have my lovely Roman necklace!”

  
“And now, you will have this one too,” Spock told her firmly, taking her hand and leading her into the shop.

  
The necklace looked even more beautiful when the jeweller took it from the window and placed it temporarily around Amanda’s neck. The price made her gasp. “No! It is lovely, but……..”

  
“But nothing, Maman," Spock insisted, offering his Federation card to the jeweller.

  
“Halve the price on each card,” Jim said, offering his own. “We are paying half each.”

  
The transaction over, the necklace was placed in a special box that said “Tiffany.” Then…. “I am sorry to be so rude,” said the jeweller, “But I have now recognised you all! Well, not many folks around here have Starfleet debit cards! Could I have your autographs?”

  
“Of course!” Jim said laughing. “We would be pleased to!”

  
All three solemnly signed the book offered, and then shook hands before exiting the shop, the necklace safe and sound in Amanda’s handbag. “Thank you so much, my lovely boys! I will treasure it forever.”

  
“And now,” said Jim, “We must find something for Sarek. What do you think he would like?”

  
“No!” Amanda objected again. “Believe me; Sarek has everything he could possibly want!”

  
“But I know what he has not got!” Spock said mysteriously. “And I know he would enjoy having it! I saw it in a shop close to here.”

  
They followed Spock, Jim holding the bag of fruit, Amanda clutching her handbag. They stopped at an antique shop at the end of the arcade, and Spock pointed to an object in the window which had caught his attention.

  
“What is it?” Jim asked.

  
“A Georgian ink-well, in silver and ebony.”

  
It stood on display in the window on three little silver legs, the dark ebony wood framing the delicate ink-well.

  
“Oh yes!” Said Amanda. “He would love that for his study! But look at the price! You’ve already spent…..”

  
“Halves?” Jim said.

  
“Halves,” Spock agreed.

  
They ventured into the dark, dusty interior, and the owner appeared from behind a moth-eaten curtain. He reminded Jim of some-one out of a Dicken’s novel. Like the necklace, it looked even better out of the window.

  
“It is hallmarked silver, dated circa late 18th Century,” They were told. “A Chester hallmark, too. Quite unusual. And the glass well is original too. Again unusual.”

  
“Amanda?” Jim asked.

  
“Ideal. I know he would like it. But where would he find the ink?”

  
“I can help you there!” the shopkeeper told them. Proudly, he proffered a bottle of blue ink, labelled 'Quink Ink.' “And….. “ He continued, diving beneath the counter, “providing I can have your autographs, you can have these for free!” So saying, he put down four old-fashioned pens, complete with nibs.

  
“Thank you,” Said Jim. “We’ll take them all.” He offered his card. “Please halve the price. My friend will pay the other half.”

  
That done, they took their purchases, all in a little plastic bag, having signed their autographs yet again!

  
“And that,“ Concluded Amanda “Is definitely that! Now, we must find a nice little café and I will treat you both to coffee, tea, and a nice slice of cake!”

  
It was not difficult to find a café. Jim had coffee, Amanda and Spock had tea, and they all had a huge slice of carrot cake each.

“Milk, not cream!” Amanda said with a wink as she poured the tea. “See, I have not forgotten!”

  
Outside once more after their repast, they knew that their shopping expedition was over. It was time to return to the hotel. But……

  
“One more thing, “said Jim, “we must not forget our lovely, irascible, grumpy, brilliant physician, Leonard McCoy! And I have seen just the thing!”

  
In yet another antique shop, there it was, hanging forlornly in the window…… An old fashioned thing, outdated, no longer required….

  
“A stethoscope,” Spock said, “precursor to everything medical these days!”

  
“Halves?” Jim said.

  
“Halves!” Spock agreed.

  
And finally, the stethoscope was put into another bag, and they made their way back to the hotel. When they arrived, there was no sign of McCoy or Sarek. They were then informed by reception that they were both in the swimming pool complex, and had loaned swimming shorts and towels there. Intrigued, they all trooped into the pool area. Amazingly, they were both swimming lengths of the pool and appeared to be having a race!

  
Sarek was marginally ahead, with strong, powerful strokes. McCoy was not doing so badly either, against the powerful Vulcan. They caught sight of the others, touched the pool sides and hauled themselves out. McCoy grabbed a towel, and tossed one to Sarek.

  
“I did not know you could swim!” Spock said to his father.

  
“Did you not?” Sarek replied, dead pan, scrubbing himself dry.

  
“Well, he swims a damn sight better than you, Spock!” McCoy said. “I had to rescue you from the “Enterprise” pool, remember?” He turned to Sarek. “I think that is two all, Ambassador.”

  
“Two all,” agreed Sarek.

  
Jim could not help looking at the Vulcan, the first time he had seen him practically naked, dressed only in swimming shorts. Despite his age, he still looked powerful, his muscles finely delineated. Only a tiny scar on his chest, the aftermath of the heart surgery ages ago, seemed an affirmation of the skill of the surgeon, Doctor McCoy. And he was still a fine specimen. McCoy, although not puny by any means, looked frail beside the Vulcan. Amanda was laughing.

  
“Get yourselves dressed, both of you!” She ordered. "Stop showing off your macho torsos! Grow up both of you, cavorting like Greek gods, which you are definitely not! I will order some light sandwiches, as it is a long while before we dine medievally!”

  
Suitably chastened, they both disappeared into the changing rooms. They then reappeared, now dressed and joined the others members of their party in the wide reception seating area, where the sandwiches were laid out for them, which McCoy and Sarek devoured them hungrily.

  
“And what did you all purchase?” Sarek asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He peeped into one of the bags. “Grapes! I do like grapes! We are unable to acquire them at home and they do not travel well!”

  
He delved into the bag and withdrew two juicy grapes, munching them in obvious pleasure, and then dived into the bag again. Amanda tapped his hand lightly. “You know what curiosity did?” she laughed.

  
“It killed a feline,” Re-joined Spock.

  
“Now you can see what my lovely sons bought me! I told them it was far too expensive, but bless them, they insisted.” She produced the lovely necklace, which everyone admired before she put it carefully away. Sarek’s hand again snaked into the bag of grapes.

  
“Stop it, Sarek, or you will not receive your gift from the boys!”

  
Sarek chewed thoughtfully on another purloined grape while Spock presented the ink-well to his father. “We thought you would like this for your study. It is hallmarked silver, the wood is ebony and the glass ink-well is Georgian.”

  
“And some antique pens, “Jim told him. “And a bottle of real ink.”

  
Sarek seemed genuinely pleased with his present. “That is a most thoughtful gift. I will treasure it.”

  
Praise indeed from the ambassador! Jim thought.

  
“If I can have a sample of the ink, I can replicate it for you,” Spock told him. “Then you will never run out and be able to sign your important documents.”

  
“Thank you, Spock.”

  
Jim turned to McCoy. “We did not leave you out, our dear friend. We know you collect antique medical instruments, and we found this especially for you.”

  
With an almost theatrical flurry, Spock presented the doctor with the ancient stethoscope. McCoy’s grim of pleasure seemed to light up the lobby. “Oh wow!” he exclaimed. “I have been searching for one of these forever! Thank you so much!” Almost reverently, he placed it around his neck.

  
“Y’know, as well as being a medical instrument….. now outdated, of course...it used to be a badge of honour! If you had a stethoscope around your neck, it meant that you had finally made it! You were now a proper doctor! You could prescribe, heal, tend the sick, and raise up the living. Is it not amazing that these two rubber tubes and that plastic disc could say so much!”

  
Jim could tell that Bones was almost in tears. Leaning forward, he hugged him. Even Spock gave him a hand squeeze.

  
“And now, “Amanda said, breaking the companionable silence, “We must leave. We will see you all shortly…. Sarek, stop digging into that bag!” With that, they departed, grapes and all.

  
McCoy joined them in the elevator, the stethoscope still hanging around his neck. “Aint this great!” he said admiringly. Then, with the two earpieces in his ear, he pretended to listen to Spock’s heart.

  
“Good gracious me,” he said. “It’s still beating! Good news, Spock, you’re still alive!”

  
Spock was not amused. “I do hope that you are not going to take that with you to our banquet!”

  
“Naaw! I guess the monks are all dead!”

  
The elevator came to a stop. “Bye, guys” See ya’ll anon!”

  
They all climbed out. McCoy went to his own room, Jim and Spock to their own. With a relieved sigh, Jim flopped onto the bed. “Let’s have a nestle, my lovely!”

  
“Not whilst there is apparel is upon your person!”

  
Laughing, Jim stripped off, and watched Spock strip to his briefs. He rolled onto his bond-mate. “Hmm, you smell good, my lovely!” Jim gave a giggle. “Pity we didn’t go swimming with our Golden Oldies!”

  
“I had no idea my father could swim!”

  
“Well, we seem to get a surprise every day.”

  
They kissed. “Now surprise me.” Jim peeped into his briefs. “He’s waking up for you! Just for you!”

  
Spock peeked into his own underwear. “Mine too awakes! Just in time to meet his beloved friend.”

  
“And the rendezvous is….right….now!”

  
“A wonderful meeting of friends!" Spock replied, playing their game. “And Jim….?”

  
“Hmmmmmm.Yes?” Jim responded, completely distracted.

  
“He would like to….no, he insists…. To shake your hand and feel your lips close to him.”

  
“How very odd! Mine says exactly the same!”

  
“So now let us do what we have been commanded to do!”

  
They obeyed, loving the taste of each other’s bodies; loving the feel of each other’s organs, Jim working his fingers up and down the engorged ridges, Spock circling the glans, and with his other hand gently massaging the testes. They came in an explosion of joy.

  
“Oh why, “Jim said, lying back in exhaustion “Is it always better than the last?”

  
“Because,” Spock said solemnly, raining kissed down Jim’s torso, “We love….” Kiss kiss…..”We love….” Kiss kiss……”Very much…..”

  
They cuddled, enjoying just nestling into each other, until reluctantly, they separated, deciding it was time to get themselves ready for the evening. They met McCoy, thankfully minus the stethoscope, but dressed….grumbling as usual….in his Full Dress uniform.

  
“I hope this banquet is worthwhile!” he moaned.

  
“We will just have to wait and see.” Spock advised as they reached his parent’s room.

  
Sarek and Amanda were both ready. Sarek was resplendant in one of his magnificent clan tunics, and black trousers. Around both their necks, they wore their IDIC's. Jim nudged Spock and nodded towards the coffee table. Sitting upon it was a glass fruit bowl. Amazingly, there was still a few grapes left.

  
By the time they reached the ‘car park, David was waiting for them.

  
“Get in the back!” Amanda told Sarek, who was again itching to get his hands on the ‘car….. But perhaps not in his clan tunic! They set off then, without further ado, towards Coombe Abbey and their medieval banquet.

  
Again, Jim was pleasantly surprised of how pretty and timeless the English countryside was. Dark now, he could still see lovely thatched cottages and tiny rural villages they travelled through, so small, blink, and he would miss them. At least there was no built up, monstrous edifices. The English were jealous guardians of their countryside, and the character of their villages. It was not so brash and in-your-face as his homeland. All understated, which he liked, and it seemed gentler somehow. Harking back to the centuries of history this country could allude to.

  
Spock pointed to a cottage with one upstairs window bricked up. “The result of the notorious Window Tax many hundreds of years ago.” He informed everyone.

  
“A tax on windows?” queried Jim.

  
“Exactly. And to avoid the tax, homeowners bricked up at least one window. Imagine how dark it made their homes; for they only had candlelight Of course, Window Tax was soon repealed.”

  
“Spock, how do you know such trivia?” Sarek asked.

  
“Not by me!” Amanda assured him. “I have never heard of the Window Tax!”

  
“I derive much enjoyment from the study of history. Especially the social implications, and how they affected ordinary people.”

  
“Do you now?” Said Sarek, amusement still in his voice.

  
“I do need to know my human side too!”

  
“Really!” Sarek said acidly.

  
“Enough!” Amanda demanded. “Poor driver David must wonder who is driving!”

  
“On the contrary, I find it all interesting. I have lived here all my life, and I have never heard of the Window Tax either.”

  
“Well please do not repeat anything.” Sarek demanded.

  
“I will not, sir” David assured him. It did not take long for them to reach the Abbey. Thanking David, they disgorged from the ‘car and were immediately met by popping cameras that almost blinded them, and three heavily cowled monks who led them, chanting, into a semi-lit hall.

  
McCoy scratched his head. “It feels like I’ve been here before, but I know I have not!”

  
“So do not fret about it then!” Jim advised.

  
With sombre chanting, the monks, now joined by three more, led them to their table. – A long wooden tressel table was their destination, its centre adorned by fat white candles which were lit, but threw dark shadows over the ancient walls. Other tables were similarly arranged, and people were seated on long benches, either side of the long tables, with the occasional heavy set wooden chairs at each ends.

  
Now seated, Jim was in the centre with Spock to his right, McCoy to his left, Sarek and Amanda together at the far end. The “Menus” were written on scrolls in Old English, and were almost undecipherable, difficult to read with the lighting so low. “Pottage” came first, but no-one knew exactly what that was. Chanting monks served out hunks of coarse brown bread, and the “pottage” turned out to be vegetable soup served in thick clay bowls. It was almost so thick, a spoon could be stood up in it. However, it turned out to be very tasty, especially mopped up with the bread. Then, all items were cleared away and the monks at last stopped their infernal chanting. Lights came on in mock candle chandaliers and a disembodied voice announced the 'Restoration of the monarchy' had begun, austerity had been swept away and the populace, with much rejoicing, could celebrate.

 

An imposing boy and girl, dressed in the medieval costume of the day, approached their table, bowing to Amanda and Sarek. “My Lord, My Lady. Please follow us to your rightful place! You are now restored to Lord and Lady of the manor. When you have dined, there will be singing and dancing to entertain you and your honoured guests.”

  
Sarek and Amanda both looked a bit self-conscious now as they followed the youths up the wooden steps to what looked like wooden but highly coloured thrones, which stood majestically behind another wooden table. Higher than everyone else now, they could “lord it up”……well, Sarek did of course, being more used to this than his wife. To applause, he gave a Royal wave, acknowledging the rest of the banqueters.

  
“Aint he just loving it!” McCoy whispered with a growl.

  
“Why should he not!” Spock almost snapped. “He is the premier Vulcan ambassador!”

  
“Shut up you two!” Jim ordered. “Just enjoy yourselves!”

  
The main course arrived, delivered on large wooden platters. “English roast beef, potatoes and various vegetables. The vegetarians had tofu, shaped like beef. To wash it all down, they were served with pewter tankards of ale or cider. Mead was also served….wine mixed with honey.

  
“This mead is so good!” Jim declared.

  
“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “We must have some mead aboard the “Enterprise!” And cider too.”

  
“I prefer my crew sober.” Jim told him.

  
“So do I!” McCoy agreed, drinking down his own mead, licking his lips. "Hallo! What now!”

  
“It says on the menu scroll Apfel strudel crumbles and crem.” It turned out to be apple and blackberry crumble with lashings of yellow custard infused with cinnamon.

  
“I do like this custard” Spock said, spooning up some more. “I have never had custard before.”

  
“Don’t know what you’ve been missing!” Jim laughed.

  
“We’ll have to replicate…….”

  
“No! “ Said Jim. “Leave our replicators alone!”

  
Soon, the banquet was cleared away, and the entertainment began; singing, dancing, tumblers, jollity. Even Sarek, on his lofty perch appeared to be enjoying it all. Amanda certainly was, applauding with enthusiasm, and singing along with the ancient song, Greensleeves.

  
At the end, the “Lord and Lady”, A.K.A. Sarek and Amanda were escorted down from their thrones to re-join the others. As usual, the camera popping continued, but at least they were presented with some of the images. A lovely keepsake of a perfect ending to a perfect day. Bones, who seemed to be a bit squiffy because of the quantity of mead he had consumed, fell asleep on the journey back to the hotel, and had to be woken up on their arrival. At reception, he hurriedly grabbed his key, and departed quickly.

  
“Jim, Spock, we depart for Vulcan from the swift shuttle base tomorrow morning.”

  
“We will be there to say our goodbyes,” Jim assured her. “And thank you so much for coming. We enjoyed every moment, even the Admiral’s surprises!”

  
“As we have, “Sarek agreed. “I think these last few days have been a great success. Not only for the Inter-Species programme, but also our further family bonding. I have rarely felt so much……pride……and love for my wonderful family.”

  
Praise indeed from Sarek, who did not hand out praise unless it was sincere. Jim felt like hugging him, but thought better of it. Amanda hugged Jim, and kissed his cheek.

  
“You don’t know how long I have waited for that from Sarek!” She said softly. “But come, now! We must rest before our journey home.”

  
That said, they departed to their rooms, and Jim and Spock entered theirs. “Oh wow! What another day!” Jim exclaimed as he began to undress, hanging up his dress uniform. And now, we’ll soon be back to our Silver Lady!”

“I must admit, Jim that I will be thankful to return to our usual routine.” Spock said, beginning to undress. “It has been a wonderful time, starting with our wedding, but it IS time to return to status quo.”

  
Dressed now in only his black briefs, Jim took Spock into his arms, and pulled him onto the bed. “So let’s celebrate our wonderful time of being married, my lovely T’hy’la!”

  
They kissed deeply, tongue seeking tongue, their organs straining against their briefs, which were soon stripped off. They loved each other with a passion that they never knew, before, that they possessed. Replete, they back, still breathing heavily.

  
“That….” Jim said, “Was the best of the best….”

  
“Jim…..You fulfil me….. Like no other…. Could ever do.”

  
They nestled, loving the feeling of each other’s naked bodies. No need for words now…Their love said everything. And they slept in each other’s arms.


	11. Home ward bound

They were awakened by the alarm the next morning. Showered and dressed in jeans and tee-shirts., they hurried to see Sarek and Amanda off. Surprisingly, McCoy was there too and wide awake. In the car-park they all piled into the hire limo and in less than an hour, they were at the shuttle terminus that would take Sarek and Amanda, to the space-dock where their own shuttle was moored. Jim felt thankful that the terminus was unusually empty as they signed off the hired limo, and then stood waiting for the shuttle. It was always hard, it seemed, to say goodbye to Sarek and Amanda, Jim thought. So different when he had first encountered Sarek, and had been relieved to see the back of him.

  
But no longer.

  
As the shuttle pulled smoothly in and the luggage stowed safely away, Amanda gave them all a hug – even Bones. Sarek gave then a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, my dear sons. And you, Doctor, our friend.”

  
They climbed into the shuttle, the doors close, then all they could do was to wave them Godspeed as the shuttle glided into space.

  
“Well, I guess that is it.” Jim sighed. He hugged Spock, then Bones. “Thank you for coming to say goodbye to them, Bones.”

  
“The least I could do. I thought I’d never say this, but now I consider Sarek a good friend of mine….fraternally speaking, of course.”

  
“We now have just one day left.” Jim said.

  
“Hopefully, not wandering about looking at ruins.” Bones put in.

  
“No. We’ll just chill out for a change.” Jim said, noting Spock’s pout. “Spock, dearest, if you don’t want to chill then go off alone!”

  
“No. I’ll…chill, whatever that means. However, we came in Sarek’s hire car, and left ours at the hotel.”

  
“Well, I’m not walking!” said Bones.

  
Jim laughed. “Just outside, I saw a taxi rank. We’ll grab one of those.”

  
Which they did and the driver, recognizing them, let them off their fare, although they all gave him a generous tip. At the hotel, they dispersed, to pack the majority of their belongings. Jim noted with amusement that amongst Spock’s packing there were two bottles of mead, which he must have purchased at Coombe Abbey.

  
“I rather enjoyed it.” Spock confessed. “Almost as good as Panfruit Wine.”

 

“An aphrodisiac, I hope!” Jim laughed.

  
“As I also hope.” Spock concurred, giving his partner hug.

  
“I will miss the big bed we have here.”

  
“Then we will have to nestle on the floor of our quarters.”

  
“Yeah, I suppose so.” He grinned. “But I do so love nestling with you.” He clipped up his luggage. “There! Done! Let’s now meet Leonard and go to the bar before we decide what to do for the rest of the day.”

  
In the bar, Spock asked for mead, which they did not have of course, so he settled for cider instead and Jim joined him in that choice. McCoy had a half pint of Guinness, the white foam of the dark liquid giving him a white moustache, which he liked to lick off. It was pleasant, ‘chilling’ although Spock termed it a waste of several hours, restless as ever. Eventually, they went to the leisure centre.

  
“A game of snooker?” Jim suggested.

  
“I have never played snooker,” Spock admitted.

  
“Bones?”

  
“Well, I’ve never played snooker, but I have played pool. It can’t be that much different, putting little coloured balls into holes!”

  
Jim and Bones picked up their cues and enjoyed the game, while Spock watched on. And Bones, much to his delight won.

The following day, almost reluctantly, they booked out of the hotel and at the shuttle bay cancelled their hire car before they took their places on the shuttle. It would take them to the nearest Starbase, where they beamed aboard their home…the ‘Enterprise.’ They never expected the welcome they received as they asked formerly to ‘come aboard’. They were piped aboard, usually only an Admiral’s privilege. Scotty, who had been nominally in command, welcomed them with a full salute, then vigorously shook their hands.

  
“Welcome home, Sirs. Doctor! Believe me, we have been watching all your…err...performances.”

  
“The media conference was wonderful!” Uhura put in. “We were thrilled to be acknowledged as your crew and very proud too!” She looked at Spock, smiling. “Commander Spock, you must never tell me again that you cannot perform at our concert! Not when singing has gone viral in the music charts!”

  
“Sounds like you’ll have several parts in our concert, Spock!” Jim said, amused.

  
“And we have not forgotten your wedding day,” Uhura continued. “And the crew have all contributed to your wedding present, which we hope you will both appreciate. Perhaps if you could follow me….”

  
How could they not? She flicked a glance at McCoy. “Doctor, there have been several communications for you during the last few days.”

  
“For me?” Bones asked, surprised. “Who could that be, for God’s sake?”

  
“A…err…young lady doctor. I have her details and can easily put you through at your convenience.”

  
“Err…sure. I’ll go to Sickbay, send it through there.”

  
McCoy left and Uhura used the wall communicator to ensure the message was forwarded to McCoy’s CMO office. Then Kirk and Spock followed Uhura and they discovered the destination was their very own quarters.

  
“Sirs,” she said, biting her lip before the door could be opened. “I do hope you will not find this as an intrusion on your privacy.” She finally opened the door. All seemed exactly the same…until they looked into the bed space. Instead of Jim’s narrow regulation bunk, there was now a large, comfortable double bed. Jim and Spock could barely believe what they saw!

  
“How did that get in here?” Jim asked, still in awe.

  
“Scotty, of course. He sort of…maneuvered things, moving the sitting room wall to accommodate it. It has not compromised the space, and you still have your own offices and sitting rooms for privacy.”

  
Uhura still sounded a bit apprehensive, but Jim grinned his appreciation at the thoughtful gift. He sat down on the bed, and held out his hand to Spock. “Come on! Don’t be shy! Try it out!”

  
Spock did so, a little reluctantly. “It is indeed a wonderful wedding present.” He conceded shyly.

  
Jim noted then that the bed had all white bed-linen. And covering it all was a beautiful tapestry throw. He glanced up at Nyota. “Where..?”

  
“Lady Amanda gave it to us especially for your bed.”

  
“She knew about this?”

  
“She did indeed. And Ambassador Sarek, who persuaded Starfleet to let us undergo the slight refit.”

  
Jim laughed. “And they said absolutely nothing to us! Thank you so, so much, Nyota. Spock and I will certainly thank our wonderful crew.”

  
Just then, the intercom buzzed. “Kirk here.” Jim said shortly

  
“Captain, this is Doctor M’Benga. We have a err…slight problem and would be grateful if you could come to Sickbay.”

  
“Problem? What sort?”

  
“It appears Dr McCoy has locked himself in his office!”

  
“Sir, it possibly is that message for the doctor. “Uhura explained. “The young lady never identified herself, but…” She gulped. “I had the impression she was Joanna, the doctor’s daughter. She did say that she has recently seen the Fed transmissions!”

  
“O.M.G!“ Jim breathed as they reached Sickbay, where M’Benga was waiting for them.

  
“Sir, Doctor McCoy has used the privacy lock.”

  
“So, what’s the problem?”

  
“Well, sir, he took the message Nyota put through to him. He seemed…strange…like he was crying. Now, he won’t answer, and we are so worried about him. But we cannot get the door open…”

  
“Doctor, have you access to the comp key?”

  
“Err…well; it’s locked up in the drug cupboard.”

  
“Well, open the drug cupboard and bring me that comp key! As Captain, I can enter any part of my ship in urgent circumstances, which is why only McCoy and I can ever use it. And I need it NOW!”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
A minute later the doctor returned with the key. “Please, everyone, give us some privacy. I need only Spock and myself.”

  
The concerned huddle of Sickbay staff dispersed to duties.

  
“Come with me, Spock.”  
They reached McCoy’s office and Jim buzzed the door, but it did not open. “Bones, its Jim and Spock!”

  
Still no answer.

  
“We are coming in!” Jim warned, and manipulated the comp key. The door responded and McCoy’s two best friends entered the darkened room. McCoy was seated, head in hands, beside his desk. He appeared to be sobbing. Jim knelt beside him and touched his shoulder.

  
“Leonard, speak to me, my friend. Or, if you prefer, speak to Spock.”

  
“I can’t…I can’t…”

  
“Yes, you must. Everyone is so worried about you.”

  
Bones finally sniffed back his tears, and at last turned to face his friends. His face was wet with tears, his blue eyes, puffy with crying.

  
“Sorry,” he said shortly.

  
“So why are you so distressed?”

  
“Never mind!” he turned and brushed past Kirk. “’Scuse me.” And made a swift exit in to the head.

  
“Stay there, Spock! I’ll go with him.”

  
Jim followed McCoy into the head where the doctor was kneeling…and throwing up. All Jim could do was give his friend support until the storm was over.  
“Sorry…” was all Bones could say, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Now go away and leave me alone!”

  
“No, Bones. I cannot do that. Not until I know what’s happened and what I can do to help you. What was the message Nyota put through to you? She seems to think it was your daughter…”

  
“It was…It was…” The tears formed again.

  
“Bones, Leonard, you need not tell me. But you can talk to Spock. You know he would never break a confidence, and neither would I.”

  
McCoy pulled himself together. “Okay, Jim.” He sighed.

  
“Me or Spock?”

  
“Both of you, I guess.”

  
They returned to the office and McCoy sat back in his chair.

  
“Yes, Nyota was correct. It was Joanna, my daughter. She told me that…that her mother had died. My ex-wife…Jo had never forgiven me for the divorce, blamed me! Today was the first time I had spoken to her for sixteen years.” He looked at Spock. “You knew all that my dear friend. Thank you for not breaking my confidence. But I guess now, you must both know that I regret so much, for all the years I have missed. Spock, you know how much too…Your father…”

  
“I do indeed,” Spock said gently.

  
“And I have also missed my wife, who I loved so so much at the time. And now she is dead, and I did not even know.”

  
Tears were threatening to fall again.

  
“And Joanna?” Jim asked softly.

  
There was a ghost of a smile on the doctor’s face. “Turns out my Jo is now a doctor too! She’s an intern in a Starfleet Hospital! She’s in Starfleet! I can hardly believe that!”

Jim hugged McCoy. “We are truly sorry about your ex-wife, Bones, especially as you loved her so much. But what can we do, apart from love you too?”

  
“Yeah, I know you two do. Thank you so much for your love. But…”

  
“But?” Spock prompted gently.

  
“I would love to see my Jo. To set things right. After all those wasted years, I need her to forgive me. To say that she still loves me.”

  
Tears dropped. Gently, Jim brushed away a stray lock of hair from McCoy’s face, wiped away the tears and kissed his cheek. “Bones, you will see her again. Just leave everything to me. But please don’t lock yourself away. All your friends were so worried.”

  
Pulling himself together, with an effort McCoy said. “And how did you get the comp key?

  
“I am the Captain! So I could!” he said smiling, reiterating Bones’s own words on his wedding day.

  
“Well, make sure it’s locked up again!”

  
“I will” promised Jim. “So now, I have work to do, contacting Admiral Nogura. Would you like Spock to stay with you?”

  
“Only if Spock agrees.”

  
“I will Leonard. I will stay with you and when you are ready, we shall both go to your quarters so that you can rest.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Quietly, Spock drew up a chair and sat down. Jim, assuring the Sickbay staff that their C.M.O. was now recovering; he hurried to his own quarters and pressed the intercom.   
“Uhura, can you get hold of Admiral Nogura for me?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
He had to wait several minutes before Uhura located the Admiral, who she patched through on visual. “Well Jim, I would have thought you would be glad to see the back of me! What can I do for you?”

  
“Admiral, we did everything you asked of us…”

  
“You did indeed, and we have had excellent feedback ever since.”

  
“And now, we need your help, sir. There is a doctor in Starfleet we need to contact and invite to the Enterprise.”

  
“Oh? You do have the full complement of medical staff!”

  
“Not to work. We need to reunite her with her father…”

  
“Practicing social work now, Jim?”

  
Jim sighed. Nogura was not helping.

  
“The name of this medic?”

  
“Joanna, Joanna McCoy.”

  
“You mean the grumpy one has a daughter?”

  
“Yes sir. It is no secret.”

  
‘But I’m telling you any more than that!’ Jim thought. “Admiral, this is kind of urgent. We need to locate her on behalf of her father.”

  
There was a big sigh from the Admiral. “Okay, Jim. Leave it with me. It may take a couple of days.”

  
“Thank you, sir. We appreciate your help.”

  
“Oh, err…did you appreciate your wedding gift?”

  
“Yes, sir. We most certainly did.”

  
“Good. Good. Thought you would both like it! Give me some time and I’ll see if I can help your grumpy pal! Patch me through to your efficient Communications Officer and I’ll get the details!”

  
With that, Nogura’s image faded away. Now, all Jim could do was to ask Uhura to give the details to Nogura, and then went to McCoy’s quarters. The cabin was in near darkness and McCoy lay across the bed. Spock was seated at the desk, working quietly but offering support by his mere presence.

  
“How is he, Spock?” Jim asked quietly.

  
“Still asleep, Jim. How did you get on with Nogura?”

  
“He’ll help us. Perhaps we’ll know more tomorrow.”

  
Spock looked up at him. “I know you want to try out our wedding present, Jim. But I feel that I must stay with him.”

  
Despite the disappointment, Jim understood. He nodded, in awe of his T’hy’la’s compassion. He bent down to kiss him. “I understand, my love. We will both attend vigil for our friend.”

  
He drew up a chair next to the one Spock sat on. “There! Quite comfy, and if one of us drops off to sleep, there will be one of us awake. Our wedding present will still be there, waiting for us.”

 

The night status always seemed so long to anyone trying to stay awake. Of course, Spock required less sleep and Jim did nod off on occasions. He was also aware that McCoy stirred restlessly at times. But Spock was always there to gently send him off to sleep again with a gentle touch of his fingers, which only confirmed Spock’s loving, caring nature.

  
‘Where had he hidden it until he fell in love?’ Jim wondered.

  
It was just as day status arrived when the intercom buzzed. It was Admiral Nogura. “Jim, I have finally spoken to Doctor McCoy junior, who is working at Starbase Sixteen. So it is quite convenient to where you are. It took some persuasion, but she finally agreed to be beamed over to the ‘Enterprise’ at 08.00hrs ships time.”

  
“Thank you so much, sir.” Jim said, relieved. “I’ll be there to welcome her aboard.”

  
“Not her grumpy father?”

  
“Err…no. He is indisposed at the moment.”

  
“Well, glad I could be of help.”

  
With that, Nogura signed off and Jim sighed with relief as he returned to Spock and McCoy, who was now awake.

  
“I feel such an idiot being so stupid!” Bones said. “Causing such a fuss…”

  
“We both understand,” Jim assured him as he gave him a hug, managing to give Spock a thumbs up to tell him everything was alright with Nogura.

  
“And you both stayed with me all night?”

  
“It was the least we could do.” Spock told him gently. “How many times have you stayed with me when I was so ill?”

  
“I’m a doctor! That’s what doctors do!”

  
“And so do friends,” Jim told him. He glanced at the chrono. Time was getting on.

  
“Bones, why don’t you get a shower and get dressed. At least then, you’ll feel more normal and stop your staff worrying about you.”

  
“Yeah. Good idea, Jim!” Bones sighed, as he swung his legs to the ground. “I really am sorry about last night. It was…”

  
“No need to explain, Leonard.” Spock said. “Do you require help?”

  
“No, I can manage.”

  
He shuffled off to the head and they soon heard the shower being turned on.

  
“Jo has agreed,” Jim told Spock. “She’ll be here at 08.00hrs. If we can persuade Bones to have a light breakfast, then we can escort Joanna back here, where it will be private for him.”

  
McCoy appeared, well-scrubbed and in his standard uniform, looking a little happier. Spock turned away from the replicator with a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal.  
“Breakfast!” he announced. “And please eat. You are always telling us the importance of a good breakfast.”

  
“Thanks.” Was all he said, unenthusiastically as he accepted the meal. Jim glanced at the chrono.

  
“Bones, we both need to go now, but we will back to make sure you’re okay. Please do not lock your door. Otherwise, I will have to use my command override.”  
“I’ll be okay. And thank you again, my friends. You are both very special.”

  
They left him then to eat his breakfast and hurried to the transporter room where they dismissed the Transporter Officer for ten minutes, feeling they should meet Joanna in private. A few minutes later, they received the base clearance and Spock activated the transporter.

  
And there before them was Joanna McCoy on the pad. It looked like Nogura had her taken straight out of work, as she wore green scrubs. Her brunette hair was scraped back into a pony tail. But there was no mistaking her as McCoy’s daughter, for she had inherited her father’s piercing blue eyes.

  
As she stepped from the pad, both Jim and Spock stepped forward to greet her.

  
“Doctor McCoy, welcome aboard.” Jim said shaking her hand. “I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.”

  
“And I am Commander Spock, First Officer. Welcome aboard.”

  
“Joanna McCoy,” she introduced herself. “And where is my father?”

  
“We will take you to him,” Jim assured her.

  
“I apologise for the scrubs, sirs. I was at work and was given no time to even change…I have been told that my luggage will be sent on.”

  
“It will be Doctor, I can assure you of that.”

  
“I understand that it was you sir, who requested my presence here?”

  
“I asked the Admiral to locate you,” Jim admitted. “It was your father who needed you.”

  
“Really? After all these years?” was the surprised response.

  
“That,” Spock said, “Is not our business. Leonard McCoy is our special friend. We merely wanted to help him and were fortunate to be in a position to do so.”

  
“Very well.”

  
‘Echoes of her impatient father? Jim thought as he led the small party back to McCoy’s cabin.

  
“Bones, its Jim. Are you decent?”

  
“Yeah.” Came the short answer.

  
“Bones, we have someone to see you. We’re coming in.”

  
Moving into sensor range, the door opened. Jim and Spock went in first, as McCoy stood up and Joanna stepped in behind them. For a few seconds, they stared at each other in stunned silence. And then it happened!

  
After years apart, father and daughter ran into each other’s arms. Hugging…crying….kissing

  
“Jo! Oh my darling Jo!”

  
“Dad! My darling Daddy..”

  
Tears came to Jim’s eyes. He glanced at Spock, who outwardly seemed to be unaffected but Jim knew better now.

  
“Time for us to go,” Jim suggested. “We’ll leave you both together, I guess you have plenty to catch up with, Bones. Why don’t you both join us for lunch? My quarters, say thirteen hundred hours?”

  
McCoy, choked with emotion could not speak. He could only nod, as though he did not want to part himself from his daughter. Quietly, Jim and Spock left McCoy’s quarters and returned to Kirk’s cabin, where he contacted Sickbay.

  
“Sickbay, Doctor M’Benga.”

  
“Here sir.”

  
“Doctor M’Benga, I leave you in charge of Sickbay for today.”

  
“Is Doctor McCoy well?”

  
“He’s well. He has his daughter with him.”

  
“Daughter?”

  
“Yes. And please do not disturb him. Just use the intercom at thirteen hundred hours and remind him of our lunch date in my quarters.”

  
“Yes, sir.” M’Benga realized that he was getting no more for now.

  
“All will be explained later, but please, no questions for now.”

  
“Aye, Sir!”

  
Next, Jim contacted Christine Chapel, the Head Nurse and soul of discretion. Also, a fierce protecter of her CMO.

  
“Chris, can you do something for us and Doctor McCoy?”

  
“If I possibly can sir. I have been so worried about him; this behaviour is not like him…”

  
“He is with his daughter, Joanna.”

  
There was a look of surprise on the Nurse’s face, but she made no comment.

  
“I have arranged for both of them to have lunch with myself and Spock, in my quarters, as it will be private. I’m sorry to assign you with something an Ensign should be doing, but I do not want idle gossip to fly around. I would be glad if you could liaise with Nyota to arrange the meal to be set up in my quarters.”

  
“I will certainly do that, sir.”

  
“Thank you, Chris.”

  
With that, they departed for the Bridge, satisfied that they had done everything they could to help their friend and bring together father and daughter. On the Bridge, everything was quiet and in good working order. There was now just one more thing to do and they issued an announcement via the shipboard system.

  
“To all the crew of the ‘Enterprise’ Commander Spock and Captain Kirk would like to thank everyone for their best wishes on our partnership. For the thoughtful and most acceptable wedding gift, which is very much appreciated. Commander Spock and Captain James T Kirk out.”

  
They conducted their normal duties for the remained of the morning but now, it was time to leave the Bridge and met up with the McCoy’s for their lunch time appointment.  
The bed ‘called’ to them. How could it not, with the lovely, crisp white cotton sheets, the tawny blankets and soft pillows….and to top it all, the beautiful patch work quilt, which Jim admired so much.

  
“I remember my Mother making this quilt.” Spock said almost wistfully. “She often worked on it when my Father was away on his diplomatic missions.”

  
“It is lovely,” Jim said. “It must have taken her hours to make.”

  
“When I asked her, she always said that it would be mine when I was married, and bonded to the person I love. It was the traditional think to do for a Vulcan mother, especially in Surakian days. Much of the patterns are reminders to the recipient of their childhood days.”

  
Almost reverently, Spock stretched out the fabric with his sensitive fingers. “See here, Jim? A Sehlat with golden fur. My I’Chiya.”

  
“And Spock, if I am not mistaken, here is Winnie the Pooh, with piglet and a little Vulcan boy playing pooh sticks! Could that be you?”

  
“I have never played Pooh sticks, Jim.”

  
“And there is Toad in the little car! Sarek, perhaps?”

  
They both laughed together in the privacy of the cabin and it felt good to be so co-joined in childhood memories. There was so much to be told in the quilt, made with love by a mother for her Vulcan son.

  
“Unfortunately, we cannot stay here. Chris will be here with a posse of ensigns getting prepared for our meal with a special father and his daughter.”

  
“I do hope they are reconciled, Jim.”

  
“So do I, Spock. Bones is so special to the two of us.”

  
“Years ago, I would not have admitted that. But now, I do. Leonard McCoy is a very special person.”

  
They kissed, tongue seeking tongue, then reluctantly they parted, Jim only digressing to take his last bottle of Pan Fruit wine…the wine of love… out of storage and place it on the table. Almost an hour later, Bones and Joanna McCoy were at their cabin door. They both looked happy now. Joanna had changed from her surgery scrubs and wore a simple tunic. Both looked as though a lot of tears had been shed, but now they were both smiling and walked hand in hand; father and daughter.

  
Jim and Spock escorted them to the table, which Chris and her helps had set out beautifully and with much care. Playing hosts, they seated their special guests. Jim produced the wine with a flourish.

  
“This wine is said to be the wine of love,” he told them and watched entranced as Joanna leant across to kiss her father on the cheek.

  
“And” she said softly. “I do love you so much, Dad.”

  
Almost in tears again, McCoy lifted his glass and toasted them all. “To love!”

  
“To love,” they all agreed.

  
Filled with happy emotion, Jim looked around the table. At Spock, who he loved more than life itself; at Leonard McCoy, his dearest friend. At Joanna, who had at last said the she loved her father.

  
His trilogy: Spock, McCoy, himself. Complete and forever.

  
Now, he felt so privileged and so very very happy. Captain of his silver lady. Surrounded by people who he loved and who loved him. He was such a luck man. Lucky man…  
And what, he thought, could ever be better than that?

 

THE END  
(Or perhaps the beginning)

Please note: Dr McCoy aka De Forest Kelly, really did stay at the hotel mentioned in this story. Also, he really did visit Coombe Abbey for a medieval banquet.


End file.
